Heroes In Training
by Clinically Obsessed Author
Summary: Mercy had always wanted to be a hero. Her mother had been one of the best. When tragedy strikes it leaves her to live with her aunt, until they can track down her father, Japan's symbol of peace. Moving brings about new friends and new rivals. Can Mercy keep Izuku's spirits up and Bakugou in line long enough to graduate? This is her story, her hero academia. Slow Burn. Friends 1st.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugou remembered the first time he'd seen Mercy. The crimson eyed 8 year old had been minding his own business when two older boys had shoved him. Admittedly they may have been the older brothers of the boys he'd bullied the day before but still they were teenagers. Much bigger and had better use of their Quirks. Granted Bakugou was mastering his at an alarming rate, he was still no match for them by his self. He'd just been pushed to the ground when someone smaller than him had stepped in the way blocking the ash blond from their view. Spreading her arms out wide, wider than the toughs of cerulean downy feathered wings could reach she planted her feet. "L-Leave him a-alone." Naturally they'd laughed at her.

"Oh, and what're you gonna do, you stupid blue chicken?" A whip like tail tipped with a small heart shaped arrow head swept the ground behind her inches from his shoes. Reaching forward the bigger teen plucked a feather making the trembling girl wince.

"I-I'm warning you." A slight lisp had them laughing as they shoved her down. Crying out as she'd landed on her tail her electric blue orbs darted his way. "Please. Jush leave us alone." The fatter one snorted.

"Yeah right. Time to learn your place girly." Shutting her eyes tight the golden haired girl bit her lip hard enough a little fang drew blood. "Oh, are you gonna cry now, big baby?" The boys flinched. Nervously glancing around. A cold sweat broke out and they were stepping backwards nearly stumbling over each other. "Hey what gives? What is this?" A glowing orb cracked open bathing her pale cheeks in a neon blue.

"If you leave us alone I'll make it stop. Jush walk away." They yelped tripping over their shoes on the way around the corner. Feeling her hold over their emotions snap as they exited her range the little blonde sighed leaning back on her hands. Chancing a glance over at him she'd beamed baring her teeth, which included a decent set of fangs. That was the first time his heart had skipped a beat over a girl. "You okay, dude? They didn't hurt ya or anything?" He scowled remembering his self. He was Bakugou Katsuki, he didn't need any help from anyone. Especially a girl. He snorted pushing to his feet. Dusting his shorts off the ash blond narrowed his crimson eyes. The tip of sapphire horns were just starting to peak through the bangs to the side of her head. He wondered for a moment if she was part animal or something.

"I didn't need your help. I would've been fine on my own." She shrugged. She could feel his embarrassment; he didn't need to say it. Pulling her beanie back over her head where it had fallen off the girl waved as she continued on her way down the street.

"Sorry then." Crossing the street, she'd ducked into a grocery store and out of his sight. He thought nothing of it until the next Monday when she was introduced as a new classmate. She'd seen his familiar spiky hair and made a dash for the seat next to his. The crimson eyed boy had barely kept from banging his head off the desk. As if Deku wasn't bad enough.

* * *

Twirling her pencil at the tips of her fingers Mercy yawned listening to the teacher drown on and on about high school entrance exams. She already knew where she was going, so there was no point. She was passing with solid B's and aside from her more notable fights with Bakugou her record was clean. Said boy was kicked back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk. A sudden snort made her aware she'd missed something. "Of course the Quirkless loser wants to go to Yuuei. But ya know what? I doubt they'd let someone so worth-" Shaking her head the empath wrapped her tail back around her waist from using it to unbalance the explosive Quirk user enough to send him tumbling backwards. Rubbing the back of his head, he'd banged it pretty hard on the way down the ash blond jumped up. "What the fuck, bitch! I wasn't even talking about you! You wanna die?!" Rolling her eyes the blue eyed female sent Bakugou a disinterested look. The quickest way under his skin was to act like you weren't paying any attention to him. It drove him crazy.

"I'm sorry, Kit Kat, did you say something?" Snarling he let his Quirk activate. Tiny sparks crackled to life in his hands. The teacher finally noticed.

"Bakugou! No Quirks at school!" Flinching the crimson eyed male retook his seat grumbling. Waiting for the teacher to turn away Izuku leaned sideways in his seat.

"Thanks, Mercy. You're a life saver." She waved him off sticking her hands inside her uniform jacket pockets.

"What're best friends for, Izu-kun?" Her phone buzzed inside her pocket. From the look of death that Katsuki was giving her it was from him. Pulling her smartphone free she scanned the message.

 _He needs to learn the truth eventually, Heifer. That fucking hurt, ass wipe._ She scowled whooping him on the leg with her tail before sending him a reply.

 _As hard as your head is, you'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with Izu-kun having a dream to chase. Ease off, Kit Kat._ She saw him bare his teeth at his phone as he read her message.

 _Bite me, bitch. Deku's a Quirkless loser and he always will be. He's hardly worth anyone's time, least of all ours._ She frowned at the strange wording. Maybe it was an auto correct of 'mine' in his phone. Mitsuki did enjoy changing them around to mess with her son. Mercy would have to stop over again soon, she hadn't visited the older ash blond for a while. Bakugou's parents were nice people. To her anyway, she could hear Mitsuki screaming at Kit Kat from her house two blocks away. Practically vibrating in her seat the golden blond female was up and nearly gone when she realized that Izuku was still gathering his stuff after the bell had rang. Making her way back over she accidently bumped shoulders with Bakugou as he snatched the greenette's hero notebook up.

"You'll never learn will you, Deku? We ain't done yet." One of the ash blonde's followers leaned around him to read the front of the note book.

"For my future? Seriously, Midoriya?" Katsuki grinned, slamming the book between his hands, an explosion scorched it. Mercy gasped yanking the book out of his grip. Patting it off she bared her fangs at the smaller boy.

"You asshole, there was no reason for that at all." He shrugged.

"What's he gonna do? Not like he has any power. Me and you are gonna be the only ones to get into UA from this crappy public middle school." She narrowed her icy blue eyes. At times like this she wished she could just punch the shorter blond in the face. It was too close to high school though. Only ten more months and hopefully she would at least be in a different class than the temperamental boy. Ever year so far they had always ended up right next to each other, and paired together no less. Feeling her feathers ruffle under her jacket she huffed.

"He may not have any power or a Quirk but I do, and that was completely uncalled for you jerk." He shrugged again, stomping towards the door. Katsuki wasn't normally that calm but she had a pretty good read on his emotions and he was feeling good today a little hurt but good anyway.

"Maybe he'll get a better Quirk in the next life if he swan dives off the roof." Izuku jolted, rounding on the other boy. The crimson eyed teen let his Quirk activate, explosions echoing in the room around them. "You got a problem, nerd?" The emerald hued boy crumpled in on his self. "That's what I thought." Mercy was shaking with rage, Katsuki thought it wise to make a quick exit. Waiting until he was out of her range she sighed looking down at Izuku.

"Don't lishen to him, Izu-kun. We'll both be heroes one day. I'm supposed to be your sidekick remember. Kit Kat won't know what hit him when he gets stuck as the number 3 hero." He sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Kacchan doesn't know what he's saying." Walking with Izuku at the front of the school Mercy ticked off inside her head what all she needed for dinner tonight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mercy." Waving she beamed.

"Yeah, if you have any queshions text me, okay?" Starting towards the market she shrugged her jacket off and let her wings unfold a bit. It didn't hurt to keep them folded up all day but it was uncomfortable. She couldn't leave them out during class, then Izuku couldn't see behind her. Thanking the lady behind the register at the store Mercy cut through an alley to shorten her way home. She squinted. Yeah that was Bakugou and his followers. Minions more like.

"Come on, Bakugou. We can sneak into the club down town and try to pick up girls." The ash blond crushed a can in his hand, exploding it. Mercy snickered stepping out from behind the dumpster she'd passed.

"You idiots, if we get caught there's no way UA will let me in." Letting her tail loop through the bags she was carrying the winged female snorted planting her hands on her hips.

"You say that like you actually have a chance at picking a chick up." Bakugou rounded on her.

"Of course I have a chance, dip shit. You're the only Heifer in our class that's completely fucking brain dead. The other girls would kill to date me." She shrugged letting a grin lift her lips.

"I think I'll take my chances on being brain dead. Seems smarter. You have fun dating every girl in class though." He blinked. Brows dropping down, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't mean it that fucking way. I'm gonna be the number one hero, so the girl I do pick has to be worthy of me." Mercy rolled her eyes cocking her hip out. She was one of the fuller body types in class, a near perfect pear. Holding her hand up she wiggled her fingers.

"Whom so ever holds this hand, if they be worthy, shall posses the power of- Ow, Kit Kat!" He'd smacked the back of her head nearly dislodging her hearing aids. Muttering to herself she pulled her beanie down further while pushing the devices back in all the way. There was no telling what Kit Kat would say if he ever found out she was mostly deaf. It was why she had a lisp and why she stuck so close to Izuku on her bad days. She'd taught him to Sign when he'd asked. Katsuki had just thought she was ignoring him, not that she couldn't hear him very well without help. She was just now getting good at reading lips. She was a slow learner in some things. Shoving his hands in his pockets the shorter blond scowled.

"Some times you're worse than, Deku. Why do I put up with you, again?" She shrugged honestly having no idea.

"Cause you love me, duh." She missed the way his eyes widened and he started to sputter. "I'm joking. It's cause I'm an annoying cow. That's a direct quote by the way. That and no one else will put up with your ass after school hours besides your followers and your parents." He pouted, giving her a glare that made lesser teens run for their lives. A sudden shiver ran down her spine. Glancing up she nearly screamed seeing a blob monster towering over Katsuki's shoulders. "Look out!" Tail unfurling the winged teen sprinted forward shoving Bakugou out of the way. The villain slammed into her throwing her into a wall head first. Katsuki landed hard on his back, jerking up he opened his mouth to scream at her for doing something so stupid but froze seeing the green mass holding her by her neck. His followers had turned tail to run as soon as they'd seen what had happened. Mercy could feel the blood sliding down the back of her neck. Her vision swam and she was clawing for consciousness. Trying to shake her head she winced. She definitely had a concussion. With her mind foggy and unclear she couldn't used her Quirk. Gripping the slug covering her mouth she realized she couldn't breath.

"Let her go you bastard!" The thing grinned.

"Oh I'll let her go, but only if you agree to go in her place." Mercy panicked. No! Bakugou wouldn't do that, he couldn't do that. Vision dimming more the female gasped when the hand over her mouth disappeared. Sliding down the alley wall she watched helplessly as Bakugou was over powered and covered in slime. Panicked crimson orbs locked with her own before the world faded to black.

* * *

Groaning Mercy clutched her head, whatever had happened it hurt like a bitch. The bright lights of the ambulances were nearly blinding. No someone was shining a light in her eyes. The paramedic nodded before turning to look at someone else towering over his shoulder. Looking into a pair of familiar electric blue eyes she tried to smile, it didn't work. "She has a mild concussion. She'll need to go to the hospital. The neck brace will also have to stay on until the doctor clears it. Head wounds with mental Quirks are a tricky thing." Moving her eyes around she spotted broccoli hair. When had Izu-kun gotten here? And why were the pro-heroes lecturing him? Kit Kat was a few feet away and he was being praised. Every few seconds the crimson eyed teen would look her way. Catching his eye she cracked a small smile. He turned away and didn't check on her again. It was her fault she was like that anyway. If she hadn't pushed him out of the way she would still be fine. She hadn't saved him by taking the hit for him. He didn't need saving. If anything he'd saved her by taking her spot. They loaded her into the ambulance after that and she waited until the MRI's and other tests came back before being able to see her dad.

She'd taken after her dad with the height and coloration. People even said they smiled alike. Baring all their teeth. Mercy hadn't even known what her dad looked like until she was nearly 9 years old. Her parents were Pro-Heroes. Some of the worlds best if truth be told. Her mother was caring and compassionate while her father had raw power on his side. She'd gotten her mother's Quirk or a variation of it. Her mother had had the wings and horns and the ability to sense emotions. Mercy had added a tail and the power to control what people were feeling as well. Mercy had learned at the young age of 6 that she had been the result of a one night stand between the Pro-Hero Golden Angel who was as caring as she was beautiful, with shimmering golden wings and brilliant cerulean eyes and the Pro-Hero All Might, the symbol of peace before he had become the symbol of peace. He hadn't known he'd fathered a kid until Angela, her mother had fallen in battle. It had been in a letter her sister was to open only if it were to happen. When he'd marched into the room the first time she'd saw him there was no denying that she was his. Even with her mother's animal Quirks he shined through. She'd watched him slowly waste away before her eyes. The surgeries and so called treatments nearly worse than the actual wound he was suffering from. The skinny form of her father was hunched over in a chair when she was finally wheeled to a room for the night. With one of her Quirks relying on her mental abilities they had made the choice to keep her over night for observation. If she had a night terror and wasn't in a capable state of mind everyone on the street would be missing out on sleep for a few days. Toshinori was up and moving before the nurses had even pulled her to a stop. Taking her hand in one of his the taller man sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You have to stop scaring me like that, Mercy." She went to rub her head stopping only because she remembered it was bandaged.

"Sorry, Dad. I don't know what happened. One minute I was teasing Kit Kat and the next I was pushing him out of the way. My body jush moved." Toshinori slumped. Of course she had just moved, she did want to be a hero. And she'd make a good one too once she was trained. Easily in the top 10 if she every got the hang of her empathy. "I losh the groceries." He smirked, shaking his head.

"Of all the things to worry about at a time like this. I'll get more groceries when they kick me out of here." She nodded still a little woozy from her head trauma.

"I was gonna make your favorite." He beamed settling back in the chair he'd just jumped out of.

"You're by far the best daughter I have." Mercy cocked a golden eyebrow.

"Unless you were a man whore when you were younger I should be the only daughter you have. In which case you're a little bias." His sunken in eyes widened.

"Mercy!" She laughed nearly jumping out of her skin when her phone buzzed beside her on the bed. They'd made her put on the normal paper hospital gown and it was driving her nuts. She hadn't been able to answer her phone since she'd been wheeled in and she had missed calls and messages from Izuku and texts, as in multiple, from Katsuki. Hell even Mitsuki had tried to text her. That clued her in on something being wrong, if Kit Kat tried to text you more than once without a reply from your end that meant he was worried and probably throwing a tantrum at home. The ash blond didn't handle emotions well, especially ones he wasn't used too. Mainly worry or guilt. Sending the greenette a quick message letting him know she was fine she scanned Bakugou's texts.

 _I already got internship offers. Suck it!_ That was sent 20 minutes after the villain had been captured.

 _And All Might shook my hand. Deku's gonna hear that in the morning._ He'd at least waited 15 minutes to try again.

 _You really missed a lot fainting like a weakling, Heifer._ 10 that time.

 _The nerd even tried to save me. It back fired and he ended up being saved, Quirkless Loser._ Now he was trying to bait her into replying.

 _I get it. It's not funny anymore._

 _Oi, answer your damned phone, bitch._

 _Where the fuck are you? No ones at your house. I've got your damned food._

 _If you ended up dead, I'll kill you my fucking self! This isn't funny anymore you stupid cow!_ It was nice to know that he cared so much. Pecking out a response she shook her head.

 _I'm fine Kit Kat. Had to get tests done and couldn't have my phone. I have to stay over night to make sure the bump to my head didn't mess with my Quirk. I should be at school some time tomorrow if my dad doesn't make me stay home. Could you put the food in your fridge, pretty please with extra chili powder and hot sauce?_ Her phone buzzed back almost instantly.

 _Such a pain. All that for a dumb 'bump on the head'? You probably look shittier then usual then. You'll need all the beauty rest you can get._ She scowled at her phone. Fingers speeding over the keys she typed out her reply.

 _It's a mild concussion, Kit Kat. I'm sorry my head isn't as hard as yours. Bite me._ She backed out of that message to check the one from Katsuki's mom.

 _Hey, kiddo! Every thing okay? The brat's being pissier than usual. Since you're basically his only friend I figured you'd be the one to ask._ She responded with yes everything was fine and she'd explain tomorrow since she still had her dinner plate she'd made Mercy take with her because it was covered in cookies. It was like Mitsuki thought she had to bribe people to come back to her house because of how fowl tempered her son was. Grated Mercy was sure that the only people Bakugou had ever had over were Izuku and herself. And Izuku had stopped going before she'd even moved here. She turned the volume on her phone down because she was really sleepy and it would probably be going off all night with news updates.

* * *

It became apparent to Mercy after 2 weeks that Izuku was avoiding her. Unintentional as it may be. It still hurt. She understood he was probably a little traumatized after the sludge villain attack, but still she was his best friend. She would always be here for him. Leaning against the arch to their school she sighed realizing he was already gone today too. A snort to her left drew her attention. Icy blue locked with molten crimson. "What? The loser ditch you too?" She rolled her eyes hefting her bag higher on to her shoulder.

"He's probably busy cramming for the UA entrance exams. He only has 10 months and unlike us he actually has to try." Pushing off the arch she set a steady pace for her walk home. Technically she lived a few blocks away from Katsuki. Shoving his hands in his pockets the ash blond trudged along beside her. She clasped her hand behind her back letting her tail wave lazily without much thought.

"Like Deku actually has a shot." She sighed.

"Excuse the rest of us for not being born with a powerful Quirk. I'm going to have a hard time too. Last time I checked robots don't have emotions. I'll be lucky if I make class 1-B." She cut her eyes fast enough to see him scowl. "Izu-kun has always looked up to up, ya know? For some reason he seems to think you're a good person." He growled letting off a few small explosions next to her feathers. She shifted away. It took forever for them to grow back when they got burnt off, she'd learned from experience.

"Hey, fuck you, Heifer! I'm gonna be the number 1 hero someday." She gave a small smile.

"Setting your sights a little high ain't ya?" She danced out of the way when something sparked next to her head. She laughed watching his eyes narrow.

"Fuck off, bitch." After 5 years of the verbal abuse she'd learned to take it with a grain of salt. Katsuki was raised to be brash and loud, Mitsuki could often be heard yelling from 2 blocks over. Blinking she glanced around.

"Say, Kit Kat? Where're your followers at?" He ground his teeth together. He'd forgotten how annoying the cow could be, she had been given two days to recover from the villain attack and he had cherished the silence. So what if he was snappier and angrier. It wasn't because of her dumbass.

"None of your damn business." She cocked a golden eyebrow.

"You know, you're the one that choose to walk home with me. Feel free to go a different way anytime, asshole." The crimson eyed male stopped then stomped off in the direction of the park. It was the closest he was gonna get to nature without going hiking. Mercy shrugged, ruffling her feather underneath her school jacket. Only her longer flight feathers stuck out from underneath it but Bakugou would burn them all the same if she didn't pay attention.

* * *

The next day after school Mercy headed to the roof. If she couldn't catch Izuku on the ground she could in the air. As much as Katsuki though her feathers were just for show, she could fly. Shrugging her jacket off she stuffed it into her bag. Spreading her wings out to test the air she hissed as one of the joints pulled. Katsuki had broken it in one of their fights. He'd kicked out without paying attention and the joint had popped. Making sure her school bag wouldn't get in the way she gave a test flap. She lifted gently. She'd learned the hard way that if she weighted to much her wings just wouldn't support her. Inhaling deeply she stepped off the edge. The blond dropped a few feet before her feathers caught enough air, then she was gliding over the other students. Just incase she did feel like flying home she always wore shorts underneath her skirt. That and with Bakugou you had to be ready to brawl at a moments notice. Flapping to gain altitude the icy eyed teen scanned the area. There! A little flash of green hair moving fast through the crowd. Banking she angled after him.

A shadow passed over Bakugo making him look up. Cerulean wings catching the breeze Mercy rose above the trees and out of sight. He blinked. When had her wings gotten that big. She had to have a 16 foot wingspan by now. The light rays refracted just right making the soft feathers glimmer in the sun. Had they always been that shade of blue, just a bit deeper than her eyes? Shaking his head Bakugo muttered a curse and stomped off towards home. The cow wasn't anything but a pain in his ass lately.

Izuku was moving fast for being on the ground but in the air Mercy was riding air currents and gliding. This was so much easier than walking, why didn't she fly more often? Right, because Izu-kun couldn't fly. Seeing the ocean come into view she tucked her wings in slightly, an ocean gust could send her flying (pun intended) or rip a delicate wing out of socket. Drifting closer to the ground she ignored all the strange looks she was getting. Wings were one of the more uncommon Quirks to have of the physical kind. Only a hand full in the school had them and only 2 could actually fly with them. Landing on the tree line she paused watching the little greenette run up to the larger than life hero All Might. Well that would explain where he went every day. Izuku dropped into push ups and Mercy froze. Surely he wasn't-he didn't- Shaking her head clear the blond smiled. She'd go get some snacks, of the healthy kind, it looked like Midoriya was training to get in shape. Slurping a slushie the icy eyed female tossed up a wave seeing All Might glance in her direction. He froze looking around to make sure no one else had saw them. Shuffling over she glanced around.

"So this is where you've been running off to. Nice to know you'd rather be surrounded by trash than me." Izuku lost his focus face planting in the sand. Jumping up he spat out a mouthful.

"Mercy! What're you doing here? You can't stay someone will see you." She slurped her slushie slowly.

"So people are going to see me before they see the 7 foot tall Pro Hero standing right next to you? The number 1 Pro Hero might I add." All Might cleared his throat.

"Ah, young Miss. Please, we're right in the middle of training." She raised an eyebrow cocking her hip out. If their was one thing to say it was that she had taken after her mother in some way, even her plump figure.

"Okay, and I'll stay out of the way. Izuku is my best friend and I will be behind him every step of the way. Figurative and literally. If you're trying to help him train that's well and good but I know him better. He'll push himself until he breaks and if he's gonna get into UA I can't let that happen. So one way or another I'm staying." Letting her tail snake around her front it wrapped around her drink so she could dig around in the bag hanging from her arm. Pulling a protein bar free she offered it to the Hero. Taking the bar he sighed.

"Alright, if you must." She nodded moving to lean against a near by fridge. Izuku sniffled wiping his nose.

"Thanks Mercy-chan. You're the best." She beamed baring her teeth.

"I know, now come one slacker, get to it already." He grinned before dropping back to the sand. All Might coughed once before puffing back to his skinnier version. Mercy choked. It was still odd to see him shrink right in front of her.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

 **I know, I know. I'm not dead yet. And yes I am starting another story, hooray!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my OCS.**

 **This will follow the Manga, just with my character thrown it to the mix. She's gonna get beat up a lot by Katsuki and life.**

 **Reviews are appreciated but grammar is not my strong suit and I'm writing this like all my other stories for fun.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

To say it was going to be a hard 10 months would be an understatement. Midoriya trained nearly 24/7. The poor kid was packing on muscle but he looked like a zombie. It didn't help that Mercy had volunteered to be his work out partner since All Might couldn't really waste Hero time to train a skinny kid. So as the weeks wore on the female teen found herself to be irritable. Bakugou hadn't caught on to that until he'd already been punched in the face. And he'd been doing so good too, but Mercy could only be called a fat cow so many times before she snapped. Rolling to his feet the ash blond was seething. "What. The. Fuck?!" Explosions blazed to life in his palms nearly setting off the fire alarm. "You wanna die bitch?" She growled baring her fangs, it was times like this that the teacher was glad he'd made a special drill just for their fights. Mercy could look absolutely demonic when she wanted to.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit today, Kit Kat. I'm tired. I'm sore. And you're pissin' me off." Crimson orbs narrowed. She had a split second before he lunged. Spinning out of the way she caught the back of his neck and used her momentum to push him further away. Mercy knew she should've stayed home today. Being an empath normally she was in control of her emotions, but even she could only take so much. She was too angry to think straight. And his rage was just feeding into hers which was feeding back into his. Dodging another punch she flipped over a desk, pushing it towards the ash blond. Making a quick decision she rounded on the other teen just in time for him to tackle her to the ground, explosions blazing behind him. Something in her mind snapped and the only warning Katsuki got was the stream of blood that gushed out of her nose before she lost consciousness and his rage faded away. Sure he was still pissed but no where near enough to actually attack her. The teacher peeked out from behind his desk.

"She needs to go to the nurse." Bakugou blinked as she was pulled from under him by Izuku. The greenette shifted to try to carry her but her wings, relaxed in unconsciousness, still drug the floor. Pushing to his feet Katsuki groaned, she was such a pain in his ass. He could already feel his eye swelling shut. Yanking her out of Deku's grip he growled when the littler teen made to protest.

"Shut the hell up, nerd. You were about to step on her wings. She'll be even more pissed if you do that. Just open the damn door." Izuku didn't need to be told twice.

When Mercy woke up it was to a migraine and the worried stare of her father. Groaning she rubbed her forehead already feeling the cotton in her nose. "Now I get why mom always carried around Tylenol. Ow, what hit me?" Her father sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mercy, you can't keep doing this. UA has standards that even my influence can't over turn." He sighed again sinking deeper into the office chair. "It's the last day of school this week and you give Bakugou a shiner? For the entrance exam?" She gasped covering her face.

"Oh no. He's gotta be pissed. I'll have to apologize tomorrow." Her dad nodded happy that he didn't have to make her do it.

"They're letting you go home early. I don't think the poor teacher can handle another fight between you two this year. And they don't want to chance it." Well at least there was that. Yay.

* * *

Looking up at the nice, giant house in front of her the electric blue eyed teen huffed. Of course Bakugou would have to be the son of the fashion tycoons. Reaching up she knocked on the door. There was a screaming match before a slender woman yanked the door open. With ash blond hair and sharp crimson eyes she was an exact copy of Bakugou, or rather he was a copy of her. Bowing low her hair tumbled over her shoulder in golden waves. "Excuse the unexpected visit, I've come to apologize to Katsuki. I acted out yesterday and took my anger out on him." Mitsuki smirked folding her arms over her chest.

"So you finally decided to put my no good son in his place. You don't gotta apologize, hell, he deserved it." Mercy's eyes widened. Surely she didn't mean that. Bowing lower she insisted.

"Please, I shouldn't have done that yesterday." She shrugged not that the teen could see.

"Suit yourself. Hey, Brat, you gotta visitor!" Mercy winced. She was starting to see where Bakugou got his attitude from too. Something crashed up stairs.

"Who is it you old hag!?" Katsuki stomped down the stairs and Mercy finally raised her head. His left eye was swollen shut and a quarter of his face was bruised yellow and black. She gasped covering her mouth.

"Oh Kacchan. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He glared. Crap, he only let Izuku call him that.

"Ya fucking think, bitch." Mitsuki gave no sign that she was going to hit Bakugou on top of his already bruised head. But she did and Mercy finally figured out where Bakugou learned it from. He was so violent because he thought it was normal. That's how he was raised. Bowing again she nearly touched her forehead to her knees.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" He stepped forward, shoving her back.

"Yeah go away. I don't wanna see your face today. And stop fuckin' calling me Kacchan. Its annoying enough when Deku does it." The door was slammed in her face none to gently. Biting her lip she sighed and started walking towards the beach. Izu-kun and her Dad would already be there as it was almost noon, she had woken up with a headache from hell and a slow nose bleed. It had only just stopped as she was leaving home. Not many people knew it but she suffered from brain overload when to many emotions started swirling near her at the same time. Bakugou had been so surprised that she'd hit him yesterday it had filled her senses and along with the anger she was already experiencing it had been to much. Mercy also tried to stay tuned into Katsuki just in case he snapped and attacked with out a proper cause. It was only ever her he jumped though. Probably because he knew she could take it. She was the only one to stand up to him besides Izuku and even then Kacchan held back on the greenette most days, he didn't wanna kill him afterall. Sure he was a dick but he did still wanna be a hero eventually. Accidental murder would make sure that never happened for the ash blond. And honestly when his followers weren't around Bakugou wasn't that bad. The shore line came into view and with it the salty breeze of the ocean. Pulling her beanie further down over her ears the golden blond marched down the sand. She'd been training too, not strength training but she needed to do something if she wanted a shot at getting into UA. Watching Izuku flip a massive tire over she made up her mind, dropping to the sand she started stretching. Her couch had told her to work on this anyway.

* * *

Brushing out her hair Mercy set her brush down before pulling her beanie over her head. After years of wearing it, it was habit more than anything now. Today was the day, the entrance exam for UA high school. She'd already seen her dad off to work this morning she was just waiting for Izuku to text her to let her know he was heading out. A small ding from her bedside table had her leaning over to reach her phone.

 _'See you soon_.' Sliding her phone into her shorts' pocket under her skirt she huffed ruffling her feathers. Why they had to wear school uniforms when they weren't going to their actually school was beyond her. Shoving her house keys into her other pocket and grabbing her bag beside the door she shut it behind her. Sprinting off she nearly ran into Katsuki as he stomped out of his driveway. Jumping sideways she barely missed him. He was bundled up to stay warm. He'd always hated the cold, because it effected his Quirk and because he got cold easily. Sliding to a stop she grinned.

"Sup, Kit Kat? Feeling better today?" He buried his nose further into his scarf.

"Piss off, Heifer." At least his eye wasn't completely shut today so he should be able to see a little bit out of it. Walking beside him she exhaled to watch her breath drift away.

"I really am sorry I hit you. I was already mad, then you started insulting me and I jush snapped. Then your rage was feeding mine and well my brain jush melted." She reached up to scratch her head through her beanie. "Thanks for taking me to the nurse too." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, well Deku couldn't fucking do it being as weak as he is, now could he. And all the rest of the extras wont come near me, its not like I had a choice, Heifer." She laughed, as tough as Bakugou thought he was he was still a nice guy sometimes.

"Thank you anyway." The train station came into view and with it a familiar head of green hair. Racing off Mercy missed the look that crossed Katsuki's face. Her bell like laugh filled the air and his eyes narrowed sharply. Fucking Deku.

The greenette's eyes were bright and darting around as they stepped through Yuuei's gate, pausing he gazed up at the building. "I finally made it." Patting the shorter teen on the back Mercy smiled baring her teeth.

"I always knew you could do it, Izu-kun. Now you jush have to show them what your made of today and you'll be on your way to being a hero." He gulped tugging his backpack higher.

"You really think so?" She nodded.

"Fuck off, Deku! You too, Heifer!" The emerald eyed boy jumped, scrambling to move aside. Mercy only raised an eyebrow. Shaking her head when the ash blond bumped shoulders with her she rolled her eyes.

"Suck a dick, Kit Kat." He gritted his teeth but kept stomping. His attitude got worse the closer he got to Izuku it seemed lately. Watching the crimson orbed boy stomp inside she nearly missed when Izuku tripped only to be saved by a passing brunette.

"I-I talked to a g-girl!" Icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"1. You didn't actually talk and 2. I'm a girl, you ass." Throwing his hands up in defense the stuttered over his response.

"I-I m-meant… Y-You're my best friend, it's d-different with you." She snorted.

"If you say so, Izu-kun. If you say so." Shoving her hands inside her school jacket's pockets she huffed. Following behind him she slide into the spot between Izuku and Katsuki. Settling down she hissed when an elbow caught her in the side.

"Move over, Cow! You're in my space!" Dodging the next hit she shoved him back.

"Jush deal with it right now. There's no room." He scowled, sneering at her.

"Yeah, because your fat ass is taking up all of it." Oh how she wanted to punch him.

"WELCOME TO MY LIVE SHOW!" Wincing the winged female wished she could shove something in her ears to block Present Mic out. Focusing on Izuku's muttering she flipped the card in front of her over. She sighed seeing the same letter on Bakugou's. Great of all the people to get stuck with it had to be him. Shuffling along her two childhood friends she gave herself a mental pat on the back. Izuku would be fine, All Might had faith in him and she would always have faith in her best friend, no matter what. Seeing the corridor where they would split she pulled him into a hard hug.

"Be careful, I know you can do it." Then she was sprinting away down the hall and out of sight. The greenette watched her go. He was lucky to have her as a friend. She'd always been there for him even when no one else was.

Changing into a white tank top and black spandex shorts she took the time to stretch and limber up. Her Quirk wouldn't work on the robots, she'd be dodging left and right out there. Knotting her shoe strings so they wouldn't come untied or fly off she nearly ran right into Bakugou on her way out of the changing room. "I didn't know they were letting cows take the exam too. I though this school was the best of the best, must've been wrong." The icy eyed girl snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You'll have to do better than that, Kit Kat." Reaching over she patted his head, dancing out of the way when he made a swipe at her. Tail twitching she giggled. "Too slow, Kacchan." Gritting his teeth the ash blond opened his mouth to scream at her.

"Begin." Many of the students blinked up at Eraser Head. "What? You expect villains to give you a ready, set, go?" Shaking her head Mercy dashed forward. Bakugou cursed behind her before using his explosions to rocket past. She'd just have to go the oppisite way to stay as far away from him as possible. Skidding to a stop when one pointer dropped in front of her the golden haired teen bit her lip. How the hell was she supposed to score any points when her powers didn't work. Feeling another robot drop down behind her she sprung away, flipping to avoid incoming swings. Only Izuku knew it but Mercy had been in gymnastics since she was 3. Pausing just long enough for the bots to gain momentum she dove out of the way letting them take each other out. Metal crunched behind her. Skidding around a corner she ran face first into another one. Really? Rubbing a hand down her face she waited, tail flicking back and front behind her. Bakugou often commented it reminded him of a cat. Letting it gain speed she back flipped out of the machines view at the last second. Turning sharply in caught a lamp post. Its light faded a it deactivated. Dashing away she tried to stay off the main streets. That's where the other students were, she needed to find robots on her own. A redhead rounded the corner in front of her, with no time to stop the rock hard body plowed right into her knocking her off her feet. He gasped, pulling her back on her feet and dusting her off.

"Sorry, sorry! Are you okay? Shaking out her feathers she smiled barig all her teeth.

"Yep yep. Peachy." He grinned and she noticed he had shark teeth.

"Hey, I know. Why don't you let me take you out later to make up for me running into you?" A golden eyebrow shot up. That was new. She'd never been asked out before. Yes it was true. Mercy had never been on a dated at the ripe age of 16. She took too long to answer because in the next instant a screaming ash blond ball of rage rocketed by nearly sending her to the ground again. Bakugou stopped, Panting.

"Are you still in this thing, Heifer? Haven't given up yet?" It didn't escape her notice that he rubbed his arms gently. They were probably starting to hurt from the over use of his Quirk. Flexing his fingers he looked up. "I figured a spineless chicken like you would've given up by now and went home crying to mommy." Feathers ruffled, she started after him when he took off hot on his heels.

"You fucking prick! Say that to my face, Bastard!" Kirishima blinked after them. Umm… What just happened? He shrugged heading off in a different direction.

A lot can happen in the last 30 seconds of a match, people can win, lose, or die. Her dad always said that a true hero will move without thinking. They don't even realize they're doing it until its too late to stop. Katsuki lunged under the claw of the zero pointer as it reached to smash him, palms sparking and crackling with his Quirk. His arms pulsed and shuddered but nothing happened. No big explosion, no blast, no boom. Fear covered his face as he realized he was probably going to die. His Quirk had failed him. Mercy felt the fear. She felt the terror and betrayal. She moved, running at full speed towards the crimson eyed boy. She had to make it, she would make it. There wasn't any other option in her mind. Digging her shoes in she kicked off tackling Bakugou out of the way just as the buzzer sounded in the arena. Rolling to a stop she huffed letting her head roll back to thump on the ground. Katsuki had landed on top on her so he was fine, she however had bad road rash peppering her back and wings. She could already feel the blood oozing through her feathers. Katsuki blinked at the white cotton in front of his face. Obviously he wasn't dead. Who had? A cerulean feather drifted by and his mind snapped back into place. The cow had saved him again? Him of all people. The soft cushion under him moved as Mercy panted out a breathe. Jerking up and away Bakugou growled.

"What the fuck bitch!? What gave you the right to jump in?!" Nothing moved but her eyes as she tracked his pacing. "I didn't need you to save me! I'm gonna be the number one hero! No extra is gonna save me!" She couldn't help herself, she laughed making the ash blond stop. Rolling to her butt she wiped at her eyes. Wait was she crying? "What's the matter with you stupid?! You're fine!" She sniffled shaking her head.

"You dumbass. I'm crying because you're okay. I thought I was going to watch you die." She wiped her nose on her arm, pushing to her feet. "I can't go through that again. I won't if its at all in my power to stop it. Jush be more careful, Kit Kat. I wont always be there to push you out of the way." He was pissed, so Mercy put extra pep in her step on the way out of the arena. She did chuck a bottle of water at his head on the train ride back home. She knew he wouldn't have the sense to rehydrate after using all that water in his Quirk. He glared and muttered under his breath about no good cows minding their own business but he chugged the water none the less. As for Izuku breaking limbs, she'd have to have a talk with All Might about that.

* * *

Izuku nearly worried himself to death over not scoring any points on robots. Luckily the curly haired teen had a heart of gold and managed to save Uraraka earning 8th place. She'd managed 6th with 24 villain points and 40 rescue for saving Bakugou. Mercy had been lounging on his bed then the letter came. His joy radiated over to her and she ended up just as giddy as him. Inko had taken them out to dinner that night as a celebration. Sending a quick message to Izuku, Mercy decided she wanted to fly to school today. What would be a 30 minute train ride would become a 10 minute flight if she paced herself. She needed to stretch out her wings anyway. Shouldering her bag she flapped once to make sure she was light enough with all her school supplies and lurching into the air. Winging up to a good altitude she leveled off riding a slow air current. It was a new school year, maybe this time Katsuki would be in a different class. When UA came into view she tucked in her wings and dropped like a rock. The ground came rushing up to meet her and at the last second she snapped her wings out to slow her landing. She would've liked to land on the roof but with the defense of the school she had to walk through the gate so it could scan her student ID. Tucking her wings tightly against her back she pulled her school jacket on, tugging her beanie further down she shuffled through the archway. Making it to her classroom in record time she was surprised she wasn't the first one there. It looked like most of the students were here, all except Izuku. A tall blue haired boy was fusing at Bakugou to get his feet off the desk. Shaking her head she marched over knocking his dirty boots off. He glared crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bitch." She stuck her tongue out.

"Bite me." Slipping her bag under the desk next to his she sighed, "It's the firsh day can you please try to act a little civil?" He snorted.

"They're all lucky I haven't blown them to bits yet." The blue haired boy gasped.

"Blow us to bits? How awful. Are you sure you wish to be a hero?" Bakugou huffed. A curly head of green hair peaked in the door and Tenya shuffled off. Flopping in her chair the icy eyed girl rolled her shoulders. The road rash was still a little stiff but it was healing.

"This is the hero's course. If you expect to just socialize you can go home now." The others jumped on goody, Eraser Head was there homeroom teacher. "Put these on a head outside." He pulled a blue track suit from his sleeping bag. The U and A clearly stood out. Following the other girls to the changing room Mercy felt a little self conscious. The other shrugged out of their uniforms no problem but she was covered in burn scars. Bakugou hadn't always had the control he did now. When she'd moved here he'd still been learning. Palm shaped prints wrapped around her wrist from fifth grade. He'd had a nastier temper back then and she'd been the only one to keep him from taking it out on Izuku. That was the fight where he'd broken her wing, and given her third degree burns. He'd been desperate as he was losing consciousness in her sleeper hold. He'd kicked out and fired off a huge blast at the same time. She'd had to stay over night in the hospital to make sure she'd regain all the usage of her hands and so they could set the joint back in place in the elbow of her wing. Her dad had been pissed, that was the maddest she'd ever seen him before. After that Katsuki had to go to anger management weekly until a therapist said other wise. Mercy knew he had a good heart he was just misguided. That and they had both been kids. He was having a tantrum. But it was enough to make most students and teachers terrified of having him in their class. Shaking out of her thoughts she pulled her shirt over her head. There were holes in the back for her wings and a strip that came undone when she tugged on it to be taken off so she wouldn't have to squeeze the longer feather through. Finding her locker she tossed her shirt in before pulling the track suit out. Joy. Honestly she was feeling a little inadequate, she had the smallest chest out of all the girls. In today's society, B's were hardly anything to look at, maybe that was why she'd never been on any dates. Sighing she shuffled along behind the girls. The small brunette who had kept Izuku from face planting glanced back every few steps. Waving lazily the blond smiled flashing her fangs. Uraraka gulped. Spotting Midoriya she gently bumped his shoulder when she was next to him.

"This will be a Quirk assessment test. This country still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of school gym tests. The Department of Education is just procrastinating." His scarlet eyes swept over the students before landing on Katsuki. "Bakugou, how far could you throw in middle school?" The ash blond shrugged from next to her.

"Sixty seven meters."

"Great." The pro hero tossed a soft ball at the explosive tempered boy. "Now try it with your Quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle." Katsuki flexed his hands and stretched his arms. "Give it all you've got." The crimson eyed male smirked.

"Awesome." Winding up he paused a second. "DIE!" With an explosion the ball soared away before smacking down nearly out of sight. The wind nearly knocked her beanie off her head.

" 705.2 meters. Its important for us to know your limits. That's the first step for us to figure out what kind of heroes you'll be." Great. She didn't have super strength or a Quirk to help her stand out. She couldn't scare the ball into running away. Someone, the boy with tape elbows, commented that this was awesome. The pink chick said it looked fun. "Awesome? You think this is fun? You have three years to become heroes and you think this is all fun and games. The one with the lowest test scores will be expelled." Mercy felt Izuku jolt beside her. Shit, he'd literally just got his Quirk. He didn't know how to use it yet. First up was the 50 meter run. 6.72 seconds. The long jump. Technically she just jumped and flew over it like Bakugou. Not cheating right? Grip strength. 53 KG. Gymnasts had to work on grip strength to stay on the bar. Side step. Passable but not outstanding. Ball throw. Uraraka went before her. If Midoriya didn't score a decent grade he'd be going home. Biting her lip she felt her fangs dig in. Maybe if she let the ball slip? Aizawa would probably let it slide, maybe. Izu-kun had worked so hard. He deserved to be here more than anyone. A rough hand wrapped around her wrist. She winced when he squeezed.

"You better fucking not, Heifer." She narrowed her eyes looking down at the shorter teen. "If you think about fucking up to let Deku stay again I'll blow your damn hand off." His eyes were furious. He wasn't kidding around. She nodded jerking out of his hold. Walking into the circle she rolled her shoulders again. Taking the ball she got a feel for it before letting her tail wrap around it. It snapped out sending the ball flying. 96 Meters. Good enough. At the back of her mind pride swelled up. Maybe Izu-kun?

"Way to go, Mercy! That was awesome." She beamed at Izuku. Rubbing the back of her head she laughed.

"I was hoping it would get closer to Kit Kat's score really. If I could've scared the ball away maybe?" Midoriya was next. She nearly had a heart attack when Aizawa's hair shot straight up. Katsuki snorted.

"Why bother, he's a Quirkless loser anyway." Tenya gaped at the ash blond.

"Surely you can't be serious. Have you not heard what he did in the entrance exam?" A sudden boom had Mercy's hair whipping into her face. Izuku's finger looked broken but he was still moving at least.

"705.3." The golden haired female whooped.

"I knew you could do it, Izu-kun! Great job!" Bakugou growled and his fist popped.

"What the hell, Deku!? How'd you do that?" She knew what was coming before it happened. She was already moving before Bakugou took off. Flapping hard she landed in front of the small greenette. Blocking him from view with her wings.

"Calm down." Silver fabric snagged the crimson eyed male before he was in range.

"What the fuck? Why's your scarf hard." Mercy huffed out a sigh of relief. Finally teachers that could do something to stop him. Turning around she pulled a splint and bandage out of her small shoulder bag, she'd learned to always be ready. Any thing could happen.

"Here, let me see, you knuckle head." Izuku winced as she straightened his finger out and set it before wrapping it. "Try not to move it around to much, okay? At leash until Recovery Girl can look at it."

"Thanks a lot, Mercy. I don't know what I'd do without you." She beamed.

"What are besh friends for, Izu-kun? Jush be more careful, geez. I wanna be your side kick. Not your nurse."

* * *

Waving bye to the emerald eyed boy Mercy made for home only to be jerked into an alley way. Electric blue eyes glowed as her Quirk activated only for her to pause and take in Katsuki's emotions. He was pissed, enraged, murderous even. But underneath it all, he was hurt. He felt betrayed. "You Bitch! You knew and you didn't tell me?!" He was shaking. Eyes glistening in the afternoon sun. Was he about to cry? No Kit Kat didn't cry for anything. "I bet you and Deku were laughing behind my back all these years, making me think he didn't have a Quirk! Keep me out of the loop? So you could make me look stupid in front of everyone?" She frowned trying to break out of his hold. He had her penned to the wall and he was so close. She could make out the tiny scar on his chin he'd gotten in sixth grade for jumping off the jungle gym and trying to fly for the first time with his Quirk. She been sailing around the play ground barely ten feet off the grass testing her new flight feathers after he'd burnt some off. Izuku had screamed for her. She'd dove and held the ash haired boy's hand until the nurse got there. He hadn't cried then even with a fractured arm.

"It wasn't my place to tell. Kit Kat, Izu-kun still sees you as a friend. I wouldn't even have known if I hadn't found out myself. We weren't trying to make you look stupid. He's not like that and you know it." She tried again to push him off but he wasn't moving. "Just talk to him about it. Please?" He growled before sighing and resting his head on her shoulder. He was still shaking and pissed but he was calming down. She was making sure of that.

"Deku is a bug. He always will be a bug for me to step on. A Quirkless nobody." He laughed and she felt his grip loosen on her arms. "I really hate your damn Quirk." She hummed.

"I know and I hate using it on you, but I really don't want you popping a blood vessel here." She sighed leaning her cheek against his hair. As spikey as it was, it was the softest she'd ever felt before. "Wait till you go home so your mom has to deal with it." He smirked against her, she felt it through her clothes.

"Bitch." She laughed.

"Only to you, Kit Kat." She glanced around. Bakugou had pulled them far enough back where no one could see them. It was like they were completely alone in here. Made sense, he hated showing weakness to anybody. Even her most of the time. "You ready to go or you need a few more?" He jerked back crimson eyes narrowed.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." She waved him off, pulling her bag a little higher on her shoulder.

"Honestly you think they'd believe me? Yeah, right." Turning towards the shopping district she wiggled her fingers at him. "See you tomorrow, Bakugou." Humming to herself Mercy pulled her beanie further down. She had come in 19th place. She needed to train harder. She had to go above and beyond. She needed to do better to make her dad proud of her.

* * *

 **Wal-lah! Chapter two is done. As always read and review. But most importantly enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Propping her head up on her fist Mercy rolled her eyes. English was so boring. And even worse was math. Scribbling her notes down she glanced over at Bakugou who was squinting at the board hard before writing a sentence then looking up and squinting again. He must've forgotten his contacts today. She hadn't seen him on the fly to school so he'd probably woken up late this morning. Waiting for Present Mic to turn towards the board she tapped him on the leg with her tail. He ground his teeth but looked up at her anyway. What he mouthed was unmistakable. 'What the fuck do you want?' She lifted her first page of notes.

'You want these after class? Forget your contacts again?' Of all the things he had to get from his dad it had to be his bad eyesight didn't it? He scowled. Of course she would notice his frustration at not being able to see.

'Whatever. Heifer.' She cocked an eyebrow before sticking her tongue out.

'Prick.' Mercy was probably the only person besides his parents to know he needed glasses and that was just because she'd been his study partner when he'd started middle school. The teacher had noticed early on that Bakugou really only gave her the time of day other than torturing Deku and ordering his followers around. She'd been there when his eye sight started getting worse. She'd finally said something when he couldn't read the power point from across the room. Up close he could see, far away was a losing battle and dammit he hated admitting defeat. He'd sworn her to silence. And Mercy never went back on her word.

* * *

"I have… come through the door, like normal." Mercy felt her forehead twitch. She resisted the urge to smack it. Why was he such a dork. Everyone else gushed over the number 1 Pro Hero. "Basic hero training. The class that will put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes." Reaching behind him All Might pulled out a card. "No time to dally. Today's activity is this! Battle training!" Katsuki grinned viciously. A shiver raced down Mercy's spine. "And for that, you need these." The wall panels slide out numbers on boxes containing-

"Costumes!"

"After you've changed, come out in ranking order to Ground Beta." Mercy gulped. Costumes. Great. Finding her box she shuffled off to the changing rooms. She'd modeled her Hero outfit after her mother's. It was nerve wracking to finally put it on. It was a soft white halter top that on was held up by a golden ring around her neck, backless with a thick strip of clothe that connected just under her wings. The zipper was under her arm so she could reach it herself without help. The shorts were matching with a light skirt cover. She needed to be able to move with out restriction if she wanted to be in top form. She'd also requested a hard golden head band to protect her ears and attachable glasses for when she was flying. A bug to the eye really hurt. The shoes were modeled after Greek saddles lacing up to her knees. A golden belt hung snuggly from her waist where a retractable staff was clipped. Her Mother had been one of the best heroes of her time, she hoped to do her proud. Tail twitching in excitement the winged teen was practically bouncing in place. Sprinting into the sun she beamed seeing Bakugou's costume. Somehow the it suited him to a T. Even the over the top mask. Izuku, probably could've been a little more obvious about his design. All Might beamed wiping his eyes a bit. So focused on bouncing in place the winged female missed the way crimson hues trailed over her form, or the way his ear flushed red. Stupid cow.

"It does my heart good to see the next generation of heroes so ready to go." The boy with engines in his legs raised a hand and Mercy remembered his name was Tenya Iida. All Might laughed.

"Nope, we'll be moving on to step two. Indoor Anti-personnel battle training! Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically, the most heinous evil doers are more likely to appear indoors. You'll now be split into Hero teams and Villain teams and face off in two on two indoor battles!" Iida's hand shot up again.

"Sir, how do you plan to do that when there are an odd number of students?" The giant Hero laughed slapping the boy on the back.

"Naturally one team will have three, then." Reaching into the box Mercy rolled her eyes. He just wanted to show off in front of everyone. Pulling a ball out she slouched. I, looks like she was on Shoto's team along with the arms guy. "Oh looks like it'll be Yagi-San. Wonderful!" When the first two teams were called Mercy nearly had a heart attack. Kit Kat would kill Izu-kun. "As a precaution if I see anyone is going out of their way to do bodily harm I will stop the fight and they will fail for the day. We must be sportsman like." Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood she watched the big screen. Katsuki was out of her range here. Whatever he was feeling she couldn't tone it down. And with Izuku still in the beginning stages of Quirk control she was worried about them both. The very first hit and the ash blond nearly takes the emerald eyed boy's head off. Deku flipped Bakugou over his head on his next attack. Way to go! Uraraka ran ahead, planning to make it to the top floor. Oh he was gonna be pissed. Izuku used the chance to run away. Of all the people to be matched against each other on the second day of school it had to be those two didn't it.

Seeing the ash blond reach for the pin on his gauntlet she tensed. Surely he wouldn't. No he would. And he did. The explosion was big enough it had the other students losing their balance too.

"I thought this was just practice! What gives!" Mercy was glued to the screen, praying to see that familiar head of messy green hair. There! He was at least still alive. "Teach, shouldn't you end the match? Bakugou's crazy he's looking to kill!" The red head from the entrance exam, Mercy remembered he'd asked her out. The winged female shook her head running a hand over her face.

"Kit Kat's not trying to kill him. He's trying to make him fight back. They've known each other since before kindergarten. This fight needs to happen." Clenching her fist she forced her eyes back on the screen. The two had faced off and were charging at each other. Izuku blocked with one hand and swung up with the other blowing a hole in the floors and creating the opening Uraraka needed to win. "I knew he could do it."

"Heroes win!" Mercy wasted no time racing out of the room and into the street. Flapping twice she landed in the hole Bakugou had made with his gauntlet. Sliding to her knees next to the shaking greenette she ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh Izu-kun." He turned his head to look up at her with a big watery eye.

"I did it, Mercy. We won." She laughed rubbing her thumb over an ash mark. It looked like he had been burned but it was actually the blast that did most of the damage this time. Bakugou had to press his palms against skin to make a burn. Mostly he charred or blasted.

"I see that you knuckle head. Next time try to do it without breaking something, okay?" Two robots rolled up. Transpo-bots. They'd take Izuku straight to Recovery Girl.

"Brrz.. Please step away from the injured student." Pushing to her feet the golden blond cast a look at Katsuki. He was trembling, a cold sweat breaking out all over his skin. Thank God only the sweat on his palms exploded. Stepping closer she waved a hand in his face. He jumped. He didn't blink though which was what she wanted to happen. If his eyes got any bigger she was scared they'd pop out of his head.

"You gonna be okay, Kit Kat?" He started huffing in breathes. Oh hell. He was starting to hyperventilate. Was he really about to do this in the middle of class just because Izuku had beaten him fair and square? Cupping his face in her hands she shook her head when All Might moved to lay a hand on his shoulder. Focusing on the ash blond she sighed. He had to calm down or he'd be going to Recovery Girl too. "Bakugou look at me." He didn't acknowledge her at all. His whole world had just been flipped upside down. His eyes began a flickering motion. "Kit Kat?" He was getting paler. "Katsuki! Calm down!" He jerked, blinking back into focus. "Breathe, take a deep breath." Amazingly he listened to her. "It'll be alright, okay. Breathe, relax." She was positive that he had almost had a panic attack. Was his ego really that important to him? Did he really think that he couldn't lose to anyone?

"I lost to fuckin' _Deku?_ What the fuck?" She paused, then she sighed. Here we go. Shaking her head she walked back over to the hole in the wall to jump down. He still had so much growing up to do.

* * *

Mercy was a little ashamed to say that she had watched Bakugou's break down from the second story window of UA. He needed space to sort every thing out. Meaning she'd give him two hours then she was going to take the notes he'd left on his desk to his house. She wanted to help him anyway she could but he needed to do a bit of soul searching first. And Izuku had rushed right home hoping to beat the after work crowd on the train. If her wings were bigger she'd offer to fly him home, but they were still growing so there was hope yet. It probably wouldn't help if he planned on being as buff as All Might there was no way she'd be able to left that. Though the number 1 Hero had about two foot on the small green haired boy. Lounging on her couch she checked the clock before pushing to her feet. It was almost 7 surely the temperamental boy had had enough time to get control over his emotions by now. Mercy hated having to use her Quirk on people, she was literally forcing them to feel, messing with their emotions and taking away their free will. She felt awful for doing it. But sometimes Bakugou needed a little help. Getting that worked up over a defeat wasn't healthy. Her dad was bent over a desk going over paper work when she breezed through the living room. Getting him a fresh cup of tea she beamed ruffling his already messy golden hair. "I'm going over to a friends house, I should be back before 9." He hummed moving to pat her head.

"Alright, have fun at Izuku's. That boy…" She snickered shutting the front door behind her. According to her father she only had one friend. Which he would be half right. She'd only ever bothered getting to know him and Kit Kat. Katsuki mostly because Izuku followed him everywhere when she'd moved here. Having changed out of her school uniform already she wrapped her wings closer around herself to sheild her arms from the night breeze. She wondered if Bakugou would even let her in. Marching up to the door she knocked. Loud music was blasting from a room upstairs. Ah, so he was in a mood.

"Katsuki turn that damn music down! Don't make me tell you again!" The front door was jerked open none to gently. "Oh, hello again." Mercy bowed low.

"Sorry for the intrusion again, Bakugou left before I could give him my notes to copy today. He left without his contacts this morning, so he couldn't read the board very well." Mitsuki moved aside, opening the door a little wider for her.

"I'll never understand how that little brat gets you to be so nice to him." She shook her head pointing up the stairs. "Go on up, kid." Mercy bowed again before taking the stairs two at a time. The winged female paused in front of Bakugou's door which conveniently had Katsuki written on it. It had been repainted over the last few months, at the start of the year it had been chipping and dull. Now it was bright red nearly the same crimson as his eyes. She gave up knocking, knowing he couldn't hear her anyway. Trying the knob, it was unlocked, she pushed the door open slowly. She nearly hit him with the door anyway because he was right next to it doing sit ups. He stopped, eyeing her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Come to rub Deku's victory in my face? Bitch." She rolled her eyes stepping over him to plop on his bed. Tapping the pause icon on his iPod she grinned. Who would've thought Sparky liked American rock bands. Sick Puppies? The red sheets smelled like smoke and musk, Bakugou. She inhaled deeply before puffing out her cheeks. "Who said you could set on my bed, Heifer?! Get up!" Mercy had always been amazed at how his voice had changed over the years. When she'd first moved from America he'd still had the high voice of a child but half way through middle school his voice had started to squeak. She'd been the only one with enough balls to crack a smile when he made death threats. His voice had crack horribly in 7th grade. Then over the summer his voice had dropped and gained a raspy quality. Izuku had nearly pissed himself the first time Kit Kat had tormented him that year. Admittedly Mercy had paused for a second to make sure she'd actually heard him speak. Seeing she wasn't moving the ash blond narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" She grinned holding her notes up.

"You left in such a hurry today that you completely forgot to take my notes with you." The blue eyed girl shrugged. "Since English is my second language I don't really need to take notes on it. I mainly do for Izuku. His mind wonders awfully. Math on the other hand sucks." Bakugou blinked. She'd been serious about him taking her notes? She shifted, sliding off the bed to set beside him in the floor. Sighing she pulled her knees up to her chest, the classic anime pose. "You do understand why you lost, right? You were paying attention when Yaoyorozu summed it up?" He gave a sharp nod, scanning the paper he'd just yanked off the bed.

"Yeah, yeah get off my ass." She rested her chin on her knees, wiggling her toes in her socks. He pouted a bit seeing a doodle in the corner of the page.

"I liked your costume, by the way. It suits you." He snorted.

"Of course it does, I designed it." Mercy grinned.

"If the hero thing doesn't work out, I'm sure your dad would let you model for his company. You and your mom could be twins." He growled punching her arm. She laughed, rubbing the smarting area.

"That's not fuckin' funny." She cackled some more, poking the middle of his cheek with the tip of her tail. He nearly shivered at the odd texture of it. Like warm leather.

"Poor, Kit Kat. He got his mom's glycerin Quirk so he's doomed to have youthful skin and beautiful hair." Katsuki felt his face heat up. Dammit! "Seriously dude, girl's would kill to have that Quirk." He coughed and turned his head towards an opposite wall.

"I know, I'm amazing." The golden haired female scowled, reaching over she poked him hard in the side. He jerked back. Fuck, she knew he was ticklish there.

"Don't be an ass." Keeping his head turned because, dammit he was still blushing, he muttered.

"Why are you still here?" She hummed cocking her head to the side.

"You know, I don't really know." Pushing to her feet she smoothed her shorts back out. "I expect those notes back in the morning, Kit Kat. I'm not running a charity." Stepping over his workout mat she wiggled her fingers on the way out. "See you tomorrow, Bakugou." He sneered.

"Piss off, Heifer." She stuck her tongue out and dodged the book he threw at her head. She giggled again. He was a big softie under all that sass. Stopping at the foot of the steps Mercy stuck her head in the living room where Mitsuki was curled up on the couch watching TV.

"I'm sorry I intruded again, Bakugou-San. I'll try to keep from making it a habit." Mitsuki snorted looking up from her show.

"Call me Mitsuki, and feel free to stop by anytime, kid. This is the quietest it's been since the little shit got home. Maybe next time you'll visit longer so my husband can see that your real." She sipped her drink and Mercy had a feeling it wasn't grape juice. "Masaru would love to see that our little hellion can actually make friends. And not scare them away." She tilted her head, tapping her chin. "Though I'm not sure why you haven't left him yet, after he put you in the hospital." Mercy blinked. She had wondered if she had connected the dots yet.

"Kit Kat's got a good heart, he's just got an… explosive personality." The older female snickered into her glass. "He just needs some patience and time to figure things out." She shrugged, ruffling the feathers on her wings. "Plus I can take anything he dishes out. He can't get rid of me that easily." Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall Mercy winced. "Crap, I told Izuku I'd meet him for our run. It was nice talking to you Bak- Mitsuki." The winged female nearly gulped. Katsuki had definitely gotten his mother's glare. Slipping her shoes back on by the door Mercy cleared the porch before snapping her wings out and taking to the air. If she pushed herself she would just make it to the park before Izu-kun did. Sliding her safety glasses in place before she got another bug in her eye she tucked a wing in banking hard. She'd almost given up flying when her mother had died. Now she was glad she'd given it another chance thanks to Izuku. He'd urged her on and given her support when she needed it.

Waiting until the front door was shut Mitsuki sighed. "I raised you better than to ease drop, Katsuki." The teen shuffled into the room hands shoved firmly in his pockets. "Was that laughter I heard earlier? Nothing inappropriate was going on was it?" His face flamed red again.

"Shut up you stupid old hag! You don't know anything!" Mitsuki cackled as Katsuki raced back up the stairs to slam his door and blare music again.

* * *

Shuffling into class the next day Mercy did indeed find her notes shoved none to gently into her desk. Giving the torn paper an exasperated look she hooked her back pack onto her desk and pulled the paper free smoothing it out and checking over the neatly scribbled corrections. Bakugou was an ass, but he was a smart ass. But really who corrected a misspelled word written in short hand? Pulling her notebook out of her bag she jotted down a note before sticking it in Katsuki's desk. Lets see how he liked being corrected when it wasn't needed. Two could play at that game. Spinning in her seat to talk to Izuku when he entered the room she wasn't expecting the eraser that bounced off the back of her head. Rubbing the offended spot she scowled up at the temperamental ash blond. Sneering he leaned in, eyes narrowed. "You think you're funny?" She grinned baring her teeth.

"I know I'm hilarious. Can I help you Kit Kat?" He ground his teeth.

"Just stay outta my way or I'll kill you." She shrugged, tail giving a lazy wave behind her. It brushed the fabric of his pants before swinging the other way and wrapping around the desk leg. Bakugou had no idea how she controlled that thing.

"If you say so. You still haven't killed me for the firsh fifty times you said it." Aizawa called the class to order so they could choose a class rep. Joy. Mercy was sure she wouldn't be the only one to vote for Tenya Iida but she'd been wrong before. The blue haired boy was shocked that he'd gotten a vote at all. On her way to the outside tables during lunch Mercy stopped by to congratulate Izuku on winning. Iida was in the middle of a speech though so she waited to not interrupt him. When he paused for breathe she took her chance. She made it short but the greenette still thanked her anyway. Plopping her plate down next to Bakugou she sighed. He was pissed because no one had voted for him besides himself. Chewing her rice thoughtfully the golden haired girl swallowed. "Really, Kit Kat. They had no reason to vote for you. All they know about you is that you hate Izu-kun and you're quick to explode. I mean the only person you talk to is me. And that's moshly because I won't leave you alone." He clinched his hand snapping his chopsticks in two.

"Yeah, and you didn't even fuckin' vote for me, Heifer! You voted for the nerd!" She blinked before raising an eyebrow.

"Um… I voted for Iida. I'm pretty sure Uraraka and Iida voted for Izuku." That made him lose some of his steam. Enough that Kirishima felt it was safe to sit down.

"Sup guys?" Furious crimson eyes zeroed in on him.

"The fuck are you doin' here, Shitty Hair?" The redhead rubbed a hand through his hair.

"I just thought I'd come hang out today is all." Turning to Mercy he smiled. Yep his teeth were adorable. "I'm pretty sure we met during the entrance exam. I accidently knocked you down." She nodded scooping up another bite of rice. Waiting until she swallowed the blue eyed girl agreed.

"Yeah, we rounded a corner at the same time. Knocked me flat on my ass." He blushed.

"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that. I never did take you to get that ice cream." She waved him off.

"Nah that's okay. Kit Kat does worse than that in his sleep." A sudden alarm blared inside and Mercy winced when a sudden wave of panic washed over her. Dropping her chopsticks she cradled her head as a sharp pain started behind her eyes.

"Are you okay?! Do I need to get someone?" The annoying sound wasn't helping Bakugou's mood any but he still bonked her gently on the back of her head. Looking up as a stream of blood dribbled from her nose the empath grit her teeth against the pain. Of all the powers she could've got, why did she have to be an empath?

"Focus on me, Stupid." Gripping her hair the blond bit her lip nearly drawing blood. There was too many. She was feeling everyone's panic inside the lunch room and everyone out on the lunch balcony. Focusing on the crimson eyed male beside her she cried out when another shock ran through her. Grabbing her arms Katsuki jerked her around to where she had to look at him. "Forget the extras. I'm the only one you should be worried about right now. That noise is really starting to piss me off and you know how I get when I'm pissed." Her eyes were blazing, casting an electric blue light over her face. Normally a small glow could always be seen radiating from them but with her Quirk activated there was no missing the shine. Digging deep she finally found Bakugou's anger. There was no telling what he was angry at this time. Shaking her head she groaned. Sometimes her Quirk really sucked. The blood had already dripped down her face onto her school uniform. Rubbing her forehead the teen started rolling a napkin up. When he was sure she was going to be alright Bakugou let go of her arms, choosing to ignore the prints he'd left. "Dumbass. How do you expect to be any use when you get taken out before the battle even starts?" She glared shoving a piece of napkin up both nostrils.

"Shut it. I can normally block it if I'm ready for the firsh wave. How was I supposed to know everybody was gonna panic? I'd like to see you try to keep it out when the emotions are that loud." Kirishima looked between the two of them raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, what just happened? Are you okay?" She nodded giving a weak thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You probably didn't know but I'm an empath. I can sense and control emotions. Unfortunately when sensing them my brain can get overloaded, and it pretty much either knocks me out or gives me a nose bleed which is actually a brain bleed." She sighed seeing she'd dripped blood in her food. Pushing to her feet she wobbled a little. She didn't see it but Bakugou's hand flashed out to catch her. Kirishima did see it however. "I'm gonna go to the nurse's office to see if she has any actual stuff for nose bleeds. Will you guys let Aizawa know what happened?" Bakugou growled pushing her tray farther away from him.

"Just go, you've been a big enough pain today." She smiled, making sure she hadn't gotten any blood on her hand she patted Katsuki's hair on her way by. They would've been worried about the alarm but even they could hear Iida screaming from the hallway. How they hell had the press gotten in though? He jerked forward. "Dammit how many times have I told you not to grope my hair?!" Mercy would've snorted if she could still breath through her nose.

"Whatever you say Kit Kat." Looking over his fluffy hair at Kirishima the blond smiled. "We'll definitely have to meet for that ice cream if you're still up for it. I know a great place down on the main drag in this city." He brightened and his shark teeth flashed. Mercy squealed a little on the inside. So cute!

"That'd be awesome. Just let me know when, okay?" She gave him a big thumbs up before pushing inside to go to Recovery Girl. Waiting until he was sure she was out of range the explosive ash blond rounded on the redhead. Kirishima gulped from the look in his furious crimson orbs.

* * *

Mercy had always prided herself on being able to get up early and go for a run. Feeling her shoes sink deeper into the sand of the beach the electric blue eyed girl turned to watch the sunrise. Izuku was still a decent bit behind her, she had a few seconds to breathe. Who would've thought all those months ago that they'd still be here. Well there was admittedly a lot less trash if she didn't count herself. She wouldn't lie she was absolute garbage for Kirishima's teeth. They were freaking adorable. And his little horns up front in his hair. The boy was just too much. Being as Kirishima set on the other side of her she'd gotten to know him the first few days of school. The only reason she hadn't had more friends in middle school was because Bakugou scared them off or threatened them right off the bat. Coming up beside her the greenette bent over huffing for breathe. "I don't know how you do it. You're never winded or anything." She snickered.

"That's because I've been running for years and I've always been active. You just started less than a year ago. Give it time, Izu-kun. You'll build your stamina up." Sucking in a deep breath he took off again. Rolling her shoulders and letting her wings resettle against her back the taller teen started a light jog beside him. He hadn't realized that she took bigger steps because she was a good half a foot taller than him, so he was working harder to move the same distance. Mercy was pretty sure that Shoji was the only person taller than her in the class. Being a girl it was embarrassing being this tall. She was kind of amazed that Bakugou hadn't commented on it yet. Then again he probably didn't want to think about the fact that he was short. With both Mitsuki and Masaru under 6 foot he had topped out at 5'8". Izuku could very well out grow him. Not that the blond would know, she'd never met Midoriya's father. He was always away on business. Waving Izuku bye at the end of their jog she turned to loop around the block. She hadn't given a thought to Bakugou having a window that faced the street until she heard it bang open. It was enough to have her miss a step and stumble.

"Can't you be a normal fucking nerd and sleep late like everyone else?!" She froze seeing a light flick on across the street and down stairs below him. Waving her hands she tried to keep him quiet. "What the hell's the matter-" Sighing she got a running start before winging her way up to the small balcony in front of his window. Slapping a hand over his mouth she shook her head.

"Can't you be quiet? What the hell are you doing up anyway its-" She trailed off glancing at the clock over his drum set. "Shit, we must've ran longer than we thought. Izuku might miss the train. Never mind I don't have time right now." Pushing off she angled towards her house. When it came into view her dad was just leaving.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you, Mercy?" She skidded to a stop huffing.

"Aren't you?" He checked his watch.

"Crap, see you at school!" Shaking her head she dashed into the house, changing in record time she pulled her sun glasses into place as she jumped back into the air. Her wings were going to be so sore once she landed. Spying a familiar curly head she sighed. Good Izuku had checked his messages on the way home. He wouldn't be late then. Katsuki tossed a middle finger her way as she flew over his house. Mitsuki who was leaning out the door to yell at her son saw her.

"Mercy, stop by for dinner sometime!" She double flapped to hover in place a moment.

"Only if Kit Kat doesn't mind." The older blond snorted.

"Who cares if he does, I want you there. Masaru wants to meet you." Bakugou spun around.

"I told you I was gonna ask her! I don't need you inviting girls over for me, old hag!" That made Mercy blink. Um, what? Seeing her attention was on her son the winged female sped her wing beats up to make a break for it.

"It sure doesn't seem like it! How else am I gonna get any grand babies outta you, brat?!" Mercy's pearls of laughter echoed back down to him. His chest squeezed at the sound. Tilting his head back the ash blond bellowed.

"It's not fuckin' funny!" That just made her laugh harder. If the train hadn't left yet then she was still on time. That meant she could stop for a slushie. She had remembered to ask Aizawa if it was okay to land on the roof of the school. He'd said it was fine as long as she had her student I.D. with her. There were sensors up there too it turned out. Tucking her wings to descend she was nearly sideswiped by a different flyer. One with jet black wings and no eye protection. Tucking her wings in she rolled to avoid being hit before snapping then out to slow down again. The other student was rubbing their eyes and hadn't seen her at all. She had been flying pretty high. But still it was a rule to always wear eye protection. Their wings brushed as they landed and Mercy shivered. That had felt really, _really_ strange. Dropping the last few feet she snarled baring her fangs at the dark haired boy.

"What the shit dude?! You almosh… ran… right… into me…" The older teen was shaking, curling in on himself.

"S-S-Sorry. I d-didn't s-see you. H-Honest." Mercy eased up frowning at the paling boy. Expanding her senses she nearly flinched back. Ah, he had social anxiety and low self esteem that explained it. Sipping her drink which she hadn't dropped some how she pulled her beanie further down over her ears. Surprisingly no teachers had said anything about it yet.

"Hey, it's okay. Really. You jush spooked me is all. I didn't know anyone else at this school had wings." Even as she spoke the midnight feathers began to shrink. "Or never mind." They had completely disappeared into his back. Wringing his hands the black eyed teen flinched back. Mercy sent a wave of comfort and calmness towards him. Instantly his back straightened and he quit shivering. When he was up right he was nearly as tall as her.

"What'd you do? I've never felt like this before." Slowly pulling her Quirk back in until he was at a normal emotional level again she rubbed her forehead.

"I took your fear and panic away and replaced it with comfort. I'm sorry about that but I thought you were about to pass out." He rubbed the back of his head. His hair shifted and the tip of a pointed ear peeked through. "I'm Mercy Yagi. First year, class 1-A." She dipped down into a bow, tail wagging around behind her. "That was amazing." He blushed, hard. Pale cheeks turning scarlet.

"Tamaki Amajiki. Third year, class 3-A." Holy crap he was a third year and she had yelled at him. Shit. "I actually think that's the most I've spoken without stuttering before." Hearing the warning bell ring below she shifted her bag and gestured towards the door.

"I've still got a bit of a hold on your emotions. I can let it go if you want. I really hate how manipulative my Quirk is." His head whipped back to look at her, wild hair falling into his face.

"No! No that's okay. I actually don't mind at all. I wish I felt like this all the time." They rounded a corner and Mercy realized they had both been walking towards her class. Her tail wrapped around her drink to hold it and the older teen raised an eyebrow. That was strange. Digging around in her bag she pulled her spare safety glasses out, offering them to the pointy eared teen. "You're really gonna give me your flying glasses?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, I can get another pair in the changing room before gym. And the emotion thing wouldn't be a problem if you don't mind my company. My range only reaches so far right now. Once you hit the stairs again it'll fade away." He blinked holding the door open for her.

"Why would you offer to do that, we just met?" She shrugged scanning the room for Bakugou. Ah, there he was. Glaring murder at the boy next to her. Izuku beamed seeing her in the doorway and she smiled back.

"I wanna be a hero so I can help people. What better way than to help another wanna-be pro?" Spinning back towards him she bowed again. "Thank you for walking me to class, even after I yelled at you Amajiki- senpai. My offer stands anytime." He nodded letting the door shut.

"I'll remember that, Yagi-san." Shuffling to her seat the winged female wished she could turn her hearing aids down for what was to come.

"Just who the fuck was that, Heifer?! I leave you alone for two minutes and you're already flirting with the enemy!" She sighed sliding into her desk.

"Kit Kat. He's a third year. By the time we've graduated he'll already have made a name for himself." He ground his teeth. That just made it worse. "Not like its any of your business or anything who I spend my time with. You hate me remember?" His eyes narrowed dangerously. That… That was true. He was supposed to hate her. At least that was what she was supposed to think anyway.

"You're right I do hate you, so piss off, cow." She blinked. Shrugging she turned to talk to Kirishima. He laughed giving her a big grin. She did notice he gave Bakugou a nervous glance every now and then though.


	4. Chapter 4

Rescue training. That's what today's basic hero training was. Shuffling along behind the other girls to the bus after changing into their hero costumes Mercy tugged her beanie off to put on her head band. Uraraka gasped. "I didn't know you had horns!" Blinking the golden blond looked down at the brown haired teen. Fitting the band over her ears she shrugged.

"Oh, um, surprise." Mercy had always disliked her horns personally. They were the reason Katsuki called her Heifer. Her cousin's horns were so much bigger than hers and they actually made sense for her to have. They were polished cerulean, beginning a half loop to circle her head like a tiara. Or like a cow, an 11 year old Bakugou had claimed. "Yeah, Kit Kat calls me Heifer for a reason. You're Ochako Uraraka, right? Izu-kun said you were really nice." She nodded short hair bouncing with her.

"Yep that's me. You're Mercy-chan. You always talk to Bakugou-san. Are you guys, you know. Dating?" Electric blue hues widened. The winged female didn't even try to hold in the bubble of laughter that escaped her.

"Me and Bakugou? Ha, that's hilarious." Mercy should've remembered that the boys were walking only a short distance behind them. Katsuki bristled at the blond, marching forward to push past her, catching her hard with his shoulder on the way by. A wave of pain spiked up before white hot rage slammed down on it and smashed it out. It happened so fast Mercy couldn't tell who it had come from. Rubbing her side she scowled. "Does that answer your queshion? He's an asshole. I would barely call us besh friends." Ochako deflated.

"Oh but I thought… With the way you were with him yesterday… And you were so gentle. Weird." Ochako spotted Midoriya before Mercy did. "Oh, Deku, you're wearing your gym uniform?" The blond smirked wiggling her eyebrows for the greenette to see. He blushed looking down before rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, it didn't make it through battle training in one piece. The school's support company's repairing it. Just gotta wait for now." A whistle blowing made the winged teen jump. Iida was arranging students into a line for the bus seats. Being as she was tall enough to see in the bus she shook her head. He was trying so hard she didn't want to ruin his parade. Following Bakugou on to the bus she plopped down across from Kirishima. They'd been talking about American comic heroes during break yesterday. His favorites were Superman and Captain America. She'd always liked Dead Pool and Wonder Woman. His reasoning was their manliness and general hero ability. Hers was her sense of humor and she was 'a strong, independent woman who didn't need no man'. Blinking at her across the isle the redhead grinned.

"Back for more today, huh?" She shrugged, resting her tail on her lap.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for punishment." She was having a hard time keeping her eyes from wondering honestly. Now that she wasn't worried about Bakugou and Izuku killing each other she could admit that Kirishima had one hell of a body. Grated, Izuku wasn't a puny little nerd anymore either. And Todoroki? She was so lucky to be in this class. She needed to stop before she started to sound like the little purple creep.

"What'd you say, Frog Face!?" The two jerked back into the rest of the conversation. Tsuyu, the green haired girl with the frog Quirk paid the explosive teen hardly any mind.

"We've only barely started socializing and you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of you steamed turd of a personality." Bakugou shot to his feet, palms crackling.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. vocabulary. How bout I pound you?!" Mercy giggled and furious crimson hues flashed to her. "You think this is funny you stupid cow?" She beamed, wiping her eyes with the tip of her tail.

"Yes! It makes my job so much easier." His hand squeezed the guard rail and it sizzled under the pressure, nitroglycerin sweat igniting.

"I'm retracting that invitation the hag gave you this morning, Heifer. You don't deserve the free food." She gapped. That was hitting below the belt with her. She loved his cooking.

"B-But, aw come on. Please Kit Kat. With extra chili powder and peppers and lava and anything else to make it so a normal human couldn't eat it." She pouted sticking her bottom lip out as far as it would go. "My treat. Pretty pleee-" He leaned far enough over to slap a hand over her mouth. It smoked a bit but didn't pop.

"Jesus, shut the hell up! Fine! But you're paying and I get to pick the place." Her eyes twinkled and he knew what was coming even as his chest pulled at the sight, still he wasn't fast enough to pull away before her tail poked the center of his cheek. Bouncing in her seat she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yes, I get Kit Kat's cooking. Awesome!" The students around her leaned away to give the excitable blond some space. Surely Bakugou couldn't cook. That went against his very image. There was no way he was patient enough to not blow up the kitchen. She had to be joking. "Think I can guilt your mom into making cookies again? It might still be cold enough for you to push me in your pool and she'll think I'm freezing." He felt his eye twitch. How could this cow actually like his mom's cooking? The woman could burn water when she cooked for him. But as soon as Mercy was even mentioned she turned into a master chef.

"Why do I put up with you?" Mercy shrugged reaching up to pull her beanie down, switching to twisting her hair when she remembered it wasn't up there right now.

"Cause I'm a pain in your ass." Crimson eyes rolled. The Heifer said it like she was proud of it or something. Dumbass. That didn't keep the little smile from spreading over his mouth once he'd set back down and shoved his face into his palm to stare out the window.

* * *

Of all the days for villains to attack the USJ, why did it have to be today? When her dad had already wasted all of his hero time helping civilians. Not only that but how the hell had they even known about the schedule? Back peddling she flinched when the black mist surrounding one of the main villains shot forward covering some of her classmates. The two knuckle heads up front disappeared inside the vapor first. "Katsuki! Kirishima!" Senses spreading out she was sucked into the mist too. She choked on the smoke filling the air around her. Heat blazed next to her as a fire licked at the sides of feathers. Jumping away she brought the attention of the thugs resting against a building further up the street. At least she knew how to fight against fire, Bakugou had been good training for that. Surveying the surrounding area the winged female took note of anything she could use. Crouching into a fighting stance she waited for them to come to her. They probably had fire Quirks, hopefully. Tucking her wings tighter against her back she breathed in deep, steeling her nerves, counted to three, then sprung. Dashing forward she landed a kick to one villains chest knocking him back into a fire behind him, from his screams she could safely say he did not have a fire Quirk. Having used the first villain to kick off of she back flipped, dodging a knife and latching onto his neck with her tail, flinging him to the side where his head dinged off of a fire hydrant. Using her momentum when she landed on a car she rolled off, cheek stinging as a line of acid burned her on the way by. Ducking out of the way of the next spray the icy eyed female paused to think. She could get to him, she was sure. But she'd have to use her Quirk. Obviously they weren't trained or the first two would've lead with their Quirks. Purple acid landed beside her splashing on her leg. Her skin bubbled instantly as it ate the flesh away. Biting her tongue Mercy ripped fabric off of her skirt to wipe it away before it could eat further in. As fast as she had acted it still corroded to her muscle.

"I know you're there, little girl. Come out, come out!" Panic swelled inside her, fear took over. Her senses spread out, without thinking she pulled his emotions under her control channeling her panic, her fear, her terror. The villain froze, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin, his eyes went glassy, then his heart gave out. Mercy's was pounding inside her own chest, she'd felt the exact moment his consciousness faded. She'd hoped she'd never have to make someone, anyone feel what she had all those years ago. Such terror that even death would be better, such fear that your mind shut down. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she'd have time to come to terms later, she checked for anyone else in her range. Ojiro, the other student with a tail was moving around, taking out villains as he went. Pushing to her feet the blond stumbled, leaning heavily on the soot covered car. Blood gushed out of her leg and for a second she thought maybe an artery had been melted. Sliding back down she ripped off the rest of her skirt to tie around her leg, it slowed the bleeding but didn't stop it. Her foot was slick with it by the time she made it to the end of the street she was on. Remembering her staff she unclipped it and twisted to extend the metal rod. With something to lean on now, she was moving much faster. She would've flown if the whole top of the dome wasn't filled with smoke. By the time she did manage to hobble over all the thugs had been knocked out. At least she was closer to the door now. Throwing a hand up in a wave when Ojiro noticed her he winched seeing her leg.

"Ouch. How'd that happen?" She sighed, moving to sit on a rock. She needed to rest and see what that acid had done to her leg now that she wasn't alone.

"Acid Quirk. I got splashed." Leaning into get a closer look she bit her lip, at this rate she was likely to bleed out if it kept oozing like that. The hole was a good 4 inches around in an awkward splatter shape. She could barely move fast without it squirting out. Where was Kit Kat when she needed him. He'd tell her what a stupid fucking idea it was to cauterize something when she didn't know what the hell she was doing. Or he could do it for her since she was pretty sure she was getting light headed and dizzy from blood lose already. Scanning the ground she seen what she needed. A piece of rebar that was just about the right size to seal the whole hole at once, even better it was already in a fire to heat up. Sliding to her feet she stumbled over. Ojiro followed behind, a troubled expression on his face. Untying the tunicate around her leg, she used the soaked cloth to pick the metal bar up. Giving herself no time to think about it she pressed the red hot end into the wound searing it shut. She screamed as the nerves burnt. Holding it for a good 4 to 5 seconds she dropped it when Ojiro tugged her hands away.

"What did you do? We could've figured something out!" He gagged as the smell of burnt flesh hit him. Testing her leg, it gave out under her nearly as soon as she put weight on it. The nerves were still sending signals to her brain even though they had been scorched. Hopping to her staff she repositioned herself. Now that she wasn't gushing blood she could probably fly, as soon as her vision stopped swimming.

"I'd already losh too much blood. A few more minutes and I would've been unconscious or dead." Now wasn't the time to think a hero was going to save them. Aizawa had his hands full and 13 was a rescue hero, she wasn't trained for combat. "Look, I'm gonna go see how things are outside. Even with my leg fucked, I still have a Quirk that can help." Turning towards the doors she sighed. "You could probably round up all the villains in here and tie them up somehow. There's one a few blocks over still alive." He blinked after her. The unnatural way the scream of the first thug had cut off could only mean he'd dead too. Because of how careless she had been in assuming that they would have fire Quirks being in the Fire area. She wouldn't be so careless again.

"Still alive?"

* * *

All Might was clawing at a monster's fingers as they dug into his bad side. A warp gate was splitting the thing in two, keeping it from feeling the blow it would have taken if the suplex would have worked. They all moved at the same time. A sheet of ice shot out coating the Nomu. An ash blond blur slammed into the floating black vortex behind the silver haired bad guy and Izuku slid to a stop. Kirishima rushed the palms guys from behind only for him to dodge out of the way. Right into her as she dropped from above, her left leg was virtually useless right now but her right still worked fine. Spinning she caught the palms guy in his side sending him flying back into the bench behind him.

"Crap, almost had 'em." Winging around the boys Mercy swung her tail out shattering the arm squeezing her dad's side. Pulling him up and out of the swirling vapor she almost sighed in relief. Until the Nomu screeched behind her. It sounded mad. Bakugou snorted beside her.

"If you didn't have a physical body you never would've said, 'that was a close one'." His palm crackled against the metal case he was holding down. "You try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad they'll be piecing you back together for weeks." Kirishima cocked an eyebrow, shooting Mercy an exasperated look, letting his arms ripple his Quirk activated.

"Oh, that doesn't sound very heroic. This is what I've had to put up with today." The golden blond female drug her dad further away before raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Welcome to the club. We have jackets. Izuku's president and I'm CEO. You can be treasurer or something." Turning her attention to All Might the icy eyed female checked him over. "You okay?" He gave a sharp nod. Shaking his arms out the Pro-Hero stood straight again. The silver haired villain gasped tilting his head back. He hadn't seen the girl coming.

"Kids today really are something. Not only have you beat the boss, but you're all still at full health. Our league of villains should be ashamed." Reaching up to scratch his neck he hissed. "Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route back." The monster groaned pulling itself out of the warp gate even as the rest of its limbs shattered. Regeneration. It had regeneration. Something clicked in her mind as the Nomu's muscles treaded back together. Explosive brat? Kit Kat! Shifting her weight she moved in front of the ash blond to block him from the villain's sight. With near un-seeable speed the monster rushed towards them. It was close to how All Might moved when he was serious. After years of watching her dad train and fight she was the best at reading his movements, she snagged the back of Bakugou's hero custom with her tail flinging him out of the way. Just as she released she was flying behind him, All Might had made it just in the nick of time to push her out of the way. Slamming into Bakugou when he stopped she winched feeling her back protest. Rolling away she was up and ready, favoring her good leg. She'd seen first hand what a villain would do to a child, she was the reason her mother had died. She'd been too weak to save herself, not this time.

"Kacchan!? You dodged that? Wow!" Katsuki was paler than usual. He hadn't seen them move until he was skidding to a stop beside Deku. The cerulean tail weaving into his field of vision snapped him out of it.

"I didn't. She- The Heifer threw me away. Again." Hearing his tone Mercy knew she'd hear it later. Kit Kat hated it when she saved him. It was becoming a nasty habit of hers. Chancing a glance at All Might the female bit her lip. Blooding was dripping on to his suit and smoke was already rising. If only the Nomu understood basic human emotions. Understood it needed to be sacred.

"It's six against three." Todoroki stepped up beside her.

"These are some brutal guys, but with us supporting All Might we can beat 'em back!" Kirishima, always so positive.

"NO. Get out of here. I can handle this." Izuku brushed her wing, which was extended blocking most of them from view, when he dart forward a few steps.

"All Might, you're bleeding and I think you times-" The pro-hero gave a thumbs up.

"Right you are, young Midoriya. But never fear."

"Yeah, but." The taller blond grinned back over his shoulder.

"I got this." Mercy caught his eye for a moment. Her icy blue hues narrowed dangerously. He got the message. ' _You better be okay, old man._ ' The two giants charged at each other and the force of the blows had them all sliding backwards. Flight feathers catching wind the winged female was jerked back, she would've landed hard on her knees when her bad leg gave out, but rough hands caught her arm as she was falling.

"Dumb, Heifer." Shaking her head she leaned on his shoulder watching the number one hero fight. It wasn't often that this side of him got to shine through in front of her. To her he was mostly the geeky dad who watched old black and white sci-fi movies and was a massive dork. With one final punch he sent the monster flying out of the USJ.

"That was like the finishing move in a video game, he beat the shock absorption right out of him." Bakugou shifted letting her lean more on him.

"Imagine having power like that. He must've been punching that monster so fast he couldn't regenerate." She was sure this was as awed an expression the ash blond had ever made. His mouth was hanging open and everything. Looking over Bakugou's head she found her dad.

"I really have gotten weaker. Back in my hay day, five hits would've been enough to knock that guy out but, today it took over 300 mighty blows." Steam was raising everywhere. She was sure he only had a few second left. Supporting her own weight again she flapped, winging her way over to the pro-hero. "You've been bested villains. Surrender, I want to get this over with quickly." The silver haired guy reached up to start scratching his neck again, leaving bloody marks behind. Mercy felt his emotions shift, felt the moment he decided to attack. Hesitating she waited too long. Grabbing both of their emotions she flooded them with helplessness, loss, and guilt. They both staggered to a stop, Izuku was only a spilt second away from jumping in, literally. It was the hesitation the Pros needed to make it in time. The first gun shot spooked Mercy so much she lost her focus and concentration, everyone's emotions flooded in. Warmth dribbled down her face and her vision swam. Losing balance she landed hard on her back, bending a few feathers with her weight.

"Sorry everyone, I know we're a bit late. But I got the teachers over here as fast as I could." Thank God. She wasn't sure how much more she could take today. A sudden wind stream picked up. Black Hole, probably. Izuku raced over once the villains were gone. Tears were just starting to roll down his cheeks.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't help either one of you." Her tail snaked out to whoop him on the leg.

"Of course you did, Izu-kun. You were ready to jump in any second, I just beat you to it." Rubbing her head, she felt a headache coming on fast. She'd way over used her Quirk and she-. Her eyes watered, a few tears escaping her control. She'd killed two people today. What made her any different from the villains? Who gave her the right to decide if she was more important than another human? Seeing her crying All Might panicked, Mercy hardly ever cried in front of people.

"Mercy, kid, you did good today. What's-" Neon blue eyes, his neon blue eyes, flashed his way. Pushing to sit up she struggled to her feet.

"Good?! I did good?! I killed two people!" Bakugou paused, turning back towards the golden blond. She'd done what? How? The Heifer was harmless. It had to be a mistake. Kirishima started to jog over, seeing her emotional distress. A wall of cement stopped him.

"All Might can handle it from here. Please head to the main entrance to rejoin the other students." The red head nodded before running off again. Mercy waited until he was out of hearing range before burying her head under her fathers chin once he'd sit down. He sighed rubbing a hand down her back.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Mercy. I should've been here." Midoriya gapped trying to figure out what was going on. Why was she being so familiar with him?

"I was so scared, Dad." He was sure he'd just seen his spirit leave his body, or he'd misheard one.

"DAD!?"

* * *

Izuku muttered the whole way to the nurses office. Mercy was starting to get worried about him honestly. Recovery Girl had already healed All Might and fixed Midoriya's fingers. The winged female wasn't excepting her to say she was next. Blinking owlish eyes Mercy had jumped up on an exam table mindful of her leg. "Oh, dear. Was there a fire Quirk user near you?" Mercy paled and looked down.

"Um, no. Not exactly. An Acid user. He shot out some acid and it splashed me. It melted down pretty deep before I could wipe it off. I was bleeding so much and I had no clue when the Pros would show up. I couldn't be defenseless, so I burned it closed." Looking at it now the icy eyed female winced. The scar looked awful. It was big and jagged and a weird purple color. It reminded her of the Nick logo from her early childhood. The orange splat thing that always popped up. The nurse nodded giving her knee a healing smooch. Her leg throbbed a few times before it eased. The scar was still there and still ugly but at least it had stopped hurting.

"I'm proud of you for thinking so quickly. Ten more minutes and you would've been in bad shape. However I could only repair the muscle that the acid hadn't eaten through and the nerves you hadn't burned to a crisp. There'll be numbness around the area for the rest of your life and you'll need to rebuild the muscle tissue. Take it easy for a few days, nurse's orders." Recovery Girl sighed shaking her head. "Honestly, between the three of you I'll stay busy all year round." Taking that as her cue the winged female slid off of the table. Her leg buckled but she was expecting it, catching herself she scowled. That was going to get annoying, fast.

The school day had been cut short thanks to the villain attack. All Mercy wanted to do was slip into bed and sleep. An explosive blond she knew had other plans. Her phone buzzed on her table, which normally wouldn't have woken her up since her hearing aids were charging beside it. The light however caught her eye and irritated her back into the land of awareness.

 _OI, Heifer!_ She scowled at her phone.

 _What, Kit Kat?_ She shoved her face into her pillow. One foot was sticking out from under her cover, she was still hot though. She'd have to get up and turm the fan on in a minute. Maybe if she scooted to the end of her bed her tail could reach it, the thing was a good 4 foot long now.

 _The Hag wants to know if you wanna come over tomorrow. Since school's canceled and all. Said some shit about cookies._ Mercy smiled into her pillow. Kit Kat had a good heart. He was just emotionally constipated.

 _And what would we do tomorrow?_ She could practically see him glaring at his phone.

 _I don't fuckin' know, Heifer. Pick something. I live here, I get to do this shit all the time._ That ass. It wasn't her fault he was a spoilt rich kid. Shit anyone who walked by his house knew that. The dick.

 _Either swimming, movies, or games. The nurse put me on light duty until day after tomorrow. Something about muscle damage. It was all big words my tiny cow brain couldn't comprehend._ For some reason he always got mad when she started insulting herself. Apparently he was the only one allowed to do it.

 _That's shit and you know it._ She snorted.

 _Bite me, I'm going to sleep._ His reply was instant. A picture of him giving the middle finger. He was in his favorite punisher T and black sweat pants. What he normally wore around the house. Katsuki loved his sleep and comfy clothes. It was probably second to blowing stuff up.

* * *

Rounding to corner to the street Bakugou lived on the golden haired teen nearly walked right into Izuku, well hobbled was a better word for what she was doing. After sleeping for nearly a full 14 hours she was refreshed and ready to put up with Kit Kat for a while. She hadn't even woken up when Izu-kun had called her that morning. "Oh hey, Izu-kun. Sorry about ignoring you." She tugged her ear. "Didn't even hear it go off." He smiled.

"It's okay Mercy, I know you can't train today or tomorrow. I was actually going to see if we could hang out at your house." She hissed.

"Sorry, my dad's having a meeting at work and I already promised Kit Kat I'd come over today to hang out." She counted off in her head. "I should be free after Bakugou kicks me out though if you'd still wanna come over." He nodded rubbing the back of his head. Maybe Kacchan was finally going to make his move. He'd only been scaring boys away from Mercy since she'd turned 12. Maybe he had finally worked up the courage to confess, or even ask her out. Izuku could pray for small favors. If he did he might realize that Izuku loved Mercy like a sister not a love interest. Kacchan had been extra nasty since realizing that, yes Izuku was a boy and, yes Mercy was a girl. They spent most of their time together in middle school, the taller blond tried to stay split evenly between the two but she'd gravitated closer to Izuku the last few months and it had pissed the shorter blond off more than usual. Nodding again the greenette started back towards his apartment.

"Just let me now when your free. I'll be right over. I planned to train for most of the day if you weren't home. I thought maybe you and Al- your dad would have plans." Man it was still weird to think that Mercy was All Might's daughter. Though now that he actually looked he could see the similarities. Blond wavy hair, electric blue eyes, both were way taller than normal, and they both had the brightest smile. High cheek bones, tanned complexion. And both were heroes. All Might was publically recognized but Mercy had been saving Kacchan since she'd moved here. Tossing up a final wave Izuku rounded the other corner and was out of sight. The emerald eyed boy had talked her head off yesterday until she'd been able to go home. He thought it was so cool that she was the daughter of the number one hero and his best friend too. Huffing Mercy blew her bangs out of her face. Hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder she followed the walk up to the front of the Bakugous' house and knocked. Surprisingly no screaming match was heard. That was strange. Maybe Mitsuki wasn't at home? No if she knew Mercy was coming she would be there. Bakugou yanked the door open, spooking her out of her thoughts.

"Get in here, Heifer. I sent a message saying let yourself in, stupid. Can't you read." Well he was back to his old self this morning. Rolling her eyes the taller blond shuffled around him favoring her good leg. He noticed and jerked the bag off of her shoulder. He was rough but he was sweet sometimes. "What happened to you? You fall down or somethin'?" Right he probably hadn't seen her leg yesterday with all that was going on and she hadn't left the campus until her dad had been cleared to go home, which was well after dark. Sighing she followed him through their living room, out into the kitchen then out the back door to the indoor pool that was heated just for when Mitsuki wanted to relax and sunbathe. With her Glycerin Quirk she didn't have to worry about sun damage or aging skin. It was why Katsuki hardly had any scars and the ones he did would fade in a few years time. She had to get right in his face now to see the one on his chin. Mercy had wore a white sundress today. Bakugou could barely take his eyes off of her when she went to greet his mom and older cousin who was lounging by the pool. After Mitsuki pulled away from giving her a hug the taller blond really got a look at the purple eyed Pro-Hero sun bathing.

"Mt. Lady?" Mercy spun to glare at him, hands planted firmly on her hips. He loved that fire in her eyes, the spark she had. No one else had ever stood up to him the way she did. He was kind of glad she could put him in his place, he'd die before he told her though. "You never told me your cousin was Mt. Lady. What the hell, man?" He shrugged tossing her bag next to his mom.

"You never asked, Heifer. Now shut up and put your suit on." She stuck her tongue out. Admittedly she hated swimming when Mitsuki was around. It wasn't the models fault, but Mercy just felt so inferior to her. She was beautiful. Had a stunning body and self-confidence for days. Mercy was still a teenage girl with self-worth issues. Hell even Yu Takeyama, Mt. Lady, was known for her sex appeal. Shaking her head the winged female moved her hair aside showing the zipper on the back oh her dress.

"Unzip me, Kit Kat?" The other teen gulped. Great. Wiping his hands on his shorts he reached up to grip the zipper. A small pop still went off next to her neck when his skin hit the warm metal. An ear twitched back from the sound but that was it. It was still weird that Mercy trusted him enough to let him do little things like this. Seeing his mom giving him a look he flushed before yanking the clasp down. Muttering he crossed his arms over his chest. The back of the dress was low enough for her wings to fit but he still wasn't expecting her to let the material fall to the concrete. A light blue Bikini top stretched over her chest, while bikini shorts hugged her wide hips. He felt his mouth go dry. Tail flicking behind her she gave him a devilish smile. His heart thudded in his chest. "Best cannon ball doesn't clean up after lunch." Then she was headed up, cerulean wings shimmering in the sunlight filtering through the glass dome. Feathers brushed the top before she tucked them tight against her back and dropped. Mitsuki wisely thought it time to venture inside to refill her drink. The crimson eyed boy smirked, jerking his shirt over his head. That was more like it!

"I'll show you how it's fucking done, Heifer!" Explosions rocketed him to the roof, crossing his legs he pulled them against his chest. Swimming out of the way of his landing she grinned. It was days like this that made it all worth it.

* * *

It was hours later when the older Bakugou stuck her head out to check on them that she noticed something as Mercy was laying in one of the pool chairs. As content as she was the winged female barely had her eyes cracked open, watching Bakugou do tricks off the side of the pool. The last one had ended in him doing a belly flop. The toned muscle was already a bright red. And his eyes were a little more narrowed than normal. It had probably hurt, he'd only been 20 foot in the air when he'd decided to try a triple spin head dive. Needless to say when he finished the last spin he hadn't been pointed the way he thought he was. Taking in the bright purple, rough scar on the upper portion of Mercy's thigh the crimson eyed female had gasped.

"What the hell happened to you, brat?" The teen had looked up from Katsuki cursing the water to blink at her. She'd pointed a manicured nail below her. "Your leg. Jesus, that looks bad." Mercy winced already seeing the rage building in Kit Kat's eyes when he got to her side. The teen pulled her towel down to cover it. Being self-conscious with so many red eyes on her.

"A villain got me yesterday, that's all. I was careless." Bakugou bared his teeth at her.

"Which fucker was it? I'll make sure he pays!" She shook her head, moving to stand up.

"Kit Kat, he got more than he deserved yesterday. Drop it okay?" The temperamental teen growled, palms already igniting.

"The fuck he did, whatever they did with him was way too civil! I'll blow that piece of shit sky high!"

"Kit Kat, please just drop it. He got what he deserved." He rounded on her, it was times like this he hated that she was so much taller than him.

"And how the hell would you know, he could be running free already. If I ever find him I'll kill him myself." She bit her lip.

"You can't."

"Why not!?" She felt her eyes water.

"Because I already did! Don't you get it, I'm dangerous. My Quirk can kill people. I'm a monster! I took human life." She sank to her knees curling into herself. "I'm no better than the villains were." That took the fire out of his sails instantly. Mitsuki was by her side, pulling her into a hug and smoothing her hair down.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, kiddo. You didn't have a choice." Katsuki knew when he was out of his element and emotions was normally Mercy's field. Slinking into the kitchen he did the only thing that he knew could make her feel better. Setting the oven to preheat the wannabe hero pulled flour out of the cabinet. He had promised her cookies, and he didn't lie.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCS.**

 **Read and review! I'd love to know what everyone thinks so far. Feed back is a good thing people.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mercy had excused herself to the bathroom after crying for a good 20 minutes on Mitsuki's shoulder. Wiping her yes the golden blond female checked her reflection in the mirror. Eyes red and puffy, nose dripping, she was a sight. Why would Bakugou want anything to do with her? Blowing her nose she tossed the tissue in the trash. Naturally it missed. Sighing she bent down to pick it up. Something pink and white caught her eye in the trash can. Looking closer, her eyes widened. Either Katsuki had messed up big time with a girl, or he was going to be a big brother. And since she was sure the only girl he talked to was her, it had to be the latter. Instantly in a better mood the winged teen changed back into her sun dress. She wondered if Kit Kat knew yet. Probably not since she hadn't heard a loud scream. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she grinned. She loved babies. Changing to her normal hearing aids she put her water resistant ones in a special case. Following the smell of baking to the kitchen she was greeted with the sight of the explosive blond staring murder at the oven as it worked its magic. He'd changed out of his swim shorts while she was crying. His black tank top and his black jogging pants were back in place. Maybe she admired his arms a little longer than she should've, but damn he'd been working out this year for sure. Taking a seat at the bar she snorted.

"If your glare had any more heat in it you wouldn't need the oven." The crimson eye teen glanced back over his shoulder. His mood was mellow for once and she had nothing to do with it. Or so she thought. Katsuki hated what Mercy did to him. What she made him feel. It was strange and the damn cow was thick as a rock when it came to feelings that weren't right on the surface. She hated digging down deeper because it was already an invasion of privacy just feeling the emotions on top. If she did it would've made his life so much easier. Dammit he still wasn't ready to admit that he like liked her. He only hated it because he didn't understand it, it was new. Or had been when it started at the beginning of middle school.

"Ha, ha. You think you're funny." The taller blond beamed, his chest squeezed. When she smiled the corners of her eyes crinkled up and her dimples appeared. A strand of hair fell in front of her face and he wanted to reach over and move it. Going cross eyed the blue eyed female huffed pulling the hair behind her horn so it would stay.

"Kit Kat, I'm hilarious." An ash blond eyebrow shot up.

"Keep telling yourself that, Heifer." She pouted. Fuck, he thought that was cute too. Letting her eyes sweep over the pictures on the wall she rolled them. Bakugou had been a cute kid. Big eyes, cute little nose. Holding onto Masaru's pants leg with a radiant smile covering his face. Then his Quirk had appeared and everyone told him it was amazing. When Mercy's Quirk had manifested she'd been forced to move out on to her aunt's farm with her mom until she got control of it enough to go back to small towns, then city's then bigger populous. She'd blacked out the day it had awakened because of the mental overload. Luckily her aunt Penelope owned a ranch in the Midwest where only 10 or so people worked. With hers and her daughter's animal Quirks they didn't need all that much help, truthfully. Pony Tsunotori was in class 1-B and Mercy's cousin on her mother's side. That was where she got her horns from. "The old hag picked up that super hero movie that just came out yesterday. Which is lame as shit. But she threatened to ground me if I didn't offer to let you watch it." Mercy's eyes lit up.

"Jushice League? You're moms awesome!" Bouncing in her seat the taller blond giggled. "After I pig out on cookies I'm parking my happy ass on your couch. I've been waiting to watch this for months. Me and Izuku were supposed to watch it in theaters but he ditched me to train, and I had competitions every other time he was free, so we jush didn't go." Seeing the dark look on his face the winged female leaned over the counter to poke his cheek. "I asked if you wanted to go. You said fuck off you were training too." She jerked back when an explosion heated her arm. "It was the week before Chrishmas break. You were doing endurance training to the cold I think." She shrugged, sliding from the stool to watch the cookies bake. Her mouth was already watering. "It worked out, me and my dad worked a 2000 piece jigsaw puzzle. We glued it together and hung it behind the couch. Its the big center piece to the living room. Star Trek the original series. Gotta love it." She grimaced. Nudging him with her elbow she danced out of the way when he swiped out. She landed on her bad leg and it gave sending her crashing into the cabinets.

"Dammit, Brat! Knock it off already! Don't make me box your ears again!" Katsuki rolled his eyes on his way to jerking her up from the floor he scowled. Leave it to his mom to make the guest feel embarrassed. Hopping a bit to stay off the sore leg she blushed.

"It was me, Mitsuki! I fell!" A beat of silence followed.

"Tell that no good son of mine to help you up!" Bakugou ground his teeth together.

"Shut up, hag! I'm not stupid! Mind your own damn business!" Because she'd seen them argue hundreds of times Mercy pinched his cheek and pulled gently. Mitsuki was way rougher than she was but it still made Katsuki freeze and turn burning eyes on her. "What the fuck, Heifer?" She let go and his skin popped back into place.

"You should be nicer to your mom, she's the only one you got." He waved his hands towards where the disembodied voice had come from before roaring.

"She's not nice to me!" True as that may have been, Mercy would've given anything to talk to her mom or hug her one more time.

"I happen to know you're no angel yourself, Sparky." He muttered under his breath, reaching over to turn the oven off.

"You ain't exactly innocent either. You fight dirty." She rolled her eyes.

"Are we on that, _again_. I told you it was an accident." He rounded on her to poke her in the chest.

"You kicked me in the fucking balls, **twice,** to make sure you got them!" Mercy shrugged, readjusting her wings to wrap around her shoulders. The joint Katsuki had broken protested but it relaxed after a second of pain.

"You hit my knee, it was an reflexive jerk. It's not like your using them yet anyway. You kinda have to have a girlfriend since you have _explosive sweat on your palms that ignites with friction._ " That was the reddest she'd ever seen Kit Kat before. He sputtered, fumbling with the oven mite he'd grabbed. She tapped her chin an evil smirk spreading over her lips in pure glee. "Imagine if you had the Quirk all over your body, you'd never be able to get laid." She swore she saw a vein bust on his forehead.

"SHUT UP!" She ducked under the counter just as a spatula whizzed past her ear, it nicked her horn and bounced off the stool beside her. She cackled, rolling into the living room to hide. If she would've looked she would've seen a secret little smile on his face. Mitsuki could see it from her place in the pool, and it made her breath a little easier. It didn't seem like it but her son had been getting better lately. He was finally starting to calm down. If he wasn't there was no way she'd feel secure enough to bring baby into the house. Mercy tempered her son out perfectly though.

* * *

Mercy barely made it out in time for Katsuki's parents to tell him the big news. The winged female felt that it was a family matter and she didn't need to be there. So she made the excuse of needing to go grocery shopping before her dad got home. She heard his scream from her front porch as she turned the key in the door. He must've gripped something to hard too because she heard explosions right after the shout, then Mitsuki was yelling. Kit Kat definitely got his lungs form his mother. Masaru was quiet and relaxed, had never raised his voice in all the 6 years she'd known him. Turning she listened to the screaming until Izuku's familiar broccoli hair came into view. Wincing the emerald orbed boy looked sheepishly at the direction the noise was coming from.

"That's not normal anymore, right?" Mercy smiled shaking her head.

"Nah, they were relatively clam today while I was there. Mitsuki and Yu stayed in the pool once me and Kit Kat were done." Bumping the door open with her hip when Izuku was close she kicked her sandals off. Pulling his big red shoes off after her the greenette blinked.

"Yu?" Flicking the switch to the light in the kitchen she hobbled in to pull stuff for dinner. Balancing a thing of fish in one hand and cold rice in the other she shut the fridge door with her tail.

"Yeah, Bakugou's older cousin. She was visiting today." Setting the food on the counter that divided the living room and kitchen she huffed. "I'm kind of pissed that everyone in that family seems to be gorgeous. Bad tempered but sexy all the same." Izuku jolted, sputtering.

"Sexy?! You think Kacchan's sexy!?" Mercy paused blinking rapidly. Setting a skillet on a burner she began warming it up to fry the fish. Baking would've been better but that took to long. Izuku was already here and her dad would be home any minute.

"Well, I mean, I guess. He is kinda pretty when he's not glaring, or yelling, or angry, or conscious." Pulling plates down she shook her head. "If you'd every seen him asleep you'd know what I'm talking about." Moving for glasses she hissed when her leg bumped a cabinet handle that was sticking out too far. Rubbing the spot, she continued. "His face relaxes and its like a whole new person. You'd never know what a demon he was while he's awake." Midoriya seriously needed to blink. "What?"

"Kacchan barely took naps in kindergarten. He hates sleeping around people." Mercy raised an eyebrow finding that hard to believe. Katsuki always ended up napping while he was over. In fact he'd snored a little during the movie earlier. He'd leaned back with his arms stretched across the back of the couch, finger tips barely brushing the arches of her wings. She'd had her legs tucked under her or he probably would've gotten more comfortable. Not even twenty minutes in, she hadn't even finished her first plate of cookies before his head tilted back and he was snoring lightly. Pouring some oil into the skillet the blond bit her lip.

"Are we talking about the same Bakugou here? Like seriously, I had drool marks on my pillow from him napping so hard the other day. I had to wash them, they smelled like smoke and nitroglycerin." Izuku looked down, it really wasn't his place to say anything. Kacchan really would kill him. Screw it.

"Kacchan has always acted differently with you, when no ones around. He likes you." The winged female skillfully placed a fillet in the hot oil, avoiding any pops. She snorted, moving away to let the fish fry. Leaning against the counter she crossed her arms.

"Kit Kat doesn't like anyone. And he acts differently because I won't put up with his bullshit." Izuku wanted to smack himself. How was the empath the oblivious one here? Surely she'd caught some feeling from the ash blond before.

"Really Mercy, I'm telling you he likes you." She shrugged. If Izu-kun wanted to be delusional she'd let him.

"Did you finish your homework? Some of the math was really hard, I had to ask Kit Kat to look it over." He winced.

"Problem 7 gave me a bit of trouble, could you check it for me after dinner?" She grinned flashing her fangs.

"Yep, no biggie. I'm gonna make your mom a bento box too. I can't forget momma Inko." Midoriya blushed. His mother had coddled Mercy after finding out what had happened to her mom right before she'd moved to Japan. And All Might had still been a full time hero at that point. The blond teen had spent at least 3 nights a week at his house back then. She hadn't stopped until last year, when All Might announced he was moving to UA to teach. Come to think of it, they were over due for a sleep over. And since Izu-kun was in on the secret now he could stay at their house. "Oi, you wanna have a sleep over like old times? My dad probably won't care and your mom loves me." He nodded green curls bouncing.

"Yeah, just let me text her to ask. That way when I run the food home I can grab my uniform too." Inko said yes in a heartbeat. But only if they were in bed by 9 because it was a school night after all. Toshinori, had no problem with it either. They had been best friends since grade school. And it wasn't like they weren't some of the best students in school. Mercy ended up just inviting Inko over to eat with them. It would give their parents time to talk and flirt. (Eww) And the older Midoriya needed to get out more anyway. All the single mother did was work and keep house, that had to get old. For once they actually got to act like teenagers. Smashing their cheeks together Mercy snapped a picture on her phone, both were smiling and happy, and in matching All Might pajamas no less. Toshinori gave a snorting laugh that had his side hurting, not the fake one he used as the symbol of peace. Izuku nearly had a heart attack at the sound. In the morning it would be back to reality though, so they could enjoy tonight. Inko poked her head in to Mercy's room just as they were putting the finishing touches on the giant mess of pillows and blankets in the floor. They'd done they same thing at her house many times. Izuku would more than likely wake up with a mouth full of feathers. Sometimes the chubby greenette didn't see how the taller teen could get comfortable with 3 extra appendages to worry about. Getting a hug from both teens she set of for home, Toshinori waiting to walk with her by the door.

* * *

Bakugou was admittedly still getting used to having someone in class that would stand up to him. The nine year old had never had that happen before. Not since his Quirk had manifested. Glaring down at the little blue eyed, blond in front of him he snorted as she mispronounced a word. It was like she wasn't used to hearing herself talk. Dumb cow. Sneering he cut her off.

"You sound like a dumb baby. Why do you even bother? No you cares anyway." Tears welled up in her eyes. He snorted, shoving her back. "Cry baby, run home to momma." Her bottom lip jutted out and she clinched her eyes tight. A teacher had heard the last comment and made her way over.

"Yagi, would you like to go to the nurse to lay down?" Wiping her nose the tiny winged female nodded. "I'll be right behind you, okay." Waiting until the door shut the teacher spun to Bakugou. "That was very rude, Bakugou. Yagi only just lost her mother last month. You can't be so careless with your words. A hero helps people, he doesn't hurt them." That was the first time Katsuki had felt like a real asshole.

The very next day Mercy had shown back up at school with a bright smile for him. His heart had pulled knowing he'd made her cry the day before.

* * *

The next time Bakugou made Mercy cry was completely on accident. He'd mouthed off about heroes who were weak enough to be killed weren't heroes at all. She'd come in swinging and been pulled off swinging. That was the first shiner he'd ever gotten. It mad him realize that even if his words weren't directed at people they could still hurt. It also made him realize that she wasn't someone to be taken lightly in a fight. At 11 he'd been in his fair share of fights, he knew the ropes and how to move. She'd swept his feet out from under him and pounced with some fancy shit she'd probably learned in gymnastics. He hadn't had time to react properly, he'd been out classed. He'd egged her on after that to learn and get back to being the best of the best. He'd started to look forward to their fights. He didn't have to hold back and she was fun to spar with. That day was different however, she'd come to school with a cast on her wrist and an apology on her lips. She hurt her wrist at practice the night before, landing awkwardly. They wouldn't be able to rough house for a while. He'd shrugged brushing her off with a snide remark. He'd been fine until an upper classman had bumped into the winged female during lunch knocking her into a table and jarring her already hurt hand. She cried out and the shit had smirked at her. He'd seen red, before he was even fully aware of what he was doing he'd launched himself across the room and slammed into the purple haired 8th grader. Mercy must've seen something on his face that gave his intentions away because she tackled him off of the boy and wrapped her wings around his middle to hold him still as she locked her elbow under his chin. His consciousness swam and he lashed out. He hadn't made that fucker pay for hurting her yet. Pulling at the arm around his neck his palms sizzled, kicking out he felt something snap under his foot. Mercy whimpered in his ear and he stopped. That was the day he learned that every action has a consequence. He'd messed up bad. They'd had to take her straight to the hospital and he'd been forced into anger classes.

When the Heifer had been released and cleared to come back to school he'd expected her to be scared honestly, but she never did what he expected her to. She'd marched right up to him and jabbed a finger in his face. "If you ever do something that shupid again, I'll kick your ass." He'd blinked owlishly before smirking at her.

"I'd like to see you try, Heifer." She'd smirked in return and it had been carved into his memory. She'd looked so at ease with him even though he'd literally just sent her to the hospital days before. She'd waited until after school to corner him and say thanks for defending her even if it had back fired. Deku had been stuck to her side helping her carry books and opening doors. Her arm was bandaged with third degree burns from his Quirk. He'd took extra care to learn to fully control it after that. He wouldn't hurt her again on accident. A weird friendship had started after that. Katsuki wasn't even sure himself when that friendship had morphed into something more for him. She understood him, and put up with him. She could match him in strength and power. She was one of the best in the school only a few spots behind him. She could hold her own when he was in one of his moods, which was often. Somewhere along the twisted relationship they had he'd started to see her as more. But dammit after all the shit he'd put her through he didn't deserve her. He wasn't worthy of her yet. But he would be. Once he was number one, he'd show her. He just hoped he could wait that long. Or that she could too.

* * *

Ruffling Izuku's already messy hair Mercy giggled seeing his drowsy expression. Since his running partner was out of commission for now the greenette had stayed up late doing exercises in her room instead of getting up early to run this morning. He'd hit snooze until nearly the last possible alarm. Thankfully her leg wasn't as sore as it had been yesterday so she could move a little better. No jumping around or anything but she wasn't limping as noticeably. Yawning behind his hand the shorter emerald eyed boy snapped his mouth shut with a click. "What is it with your cooking that always makes me sleepy the next day?" She snorted, leaning over to fix his knotted tie.

"It's because you eat too much when I cook." Something tickled the back of her mind and she ducked out of the way instinctively. Katsuki rocketed over her head, barely missing the top of a horn with his boot.

"You bitch!" Landing hard he spun around, explosions crackling in his hands. "You knew they were gonna spring that on me, didn't you?! That's why you left so fast!" She shrugged, readjusting her pack so it wouldn't brush her bad leg.

"I thought they might. I saw the tesh in the trash when I changed." Shoving his hands deep into his pockets the ash blond scowled.

"And you fucking abandoned me. Thanks a lot you stupid cow." Rolling her eyes she flicked his ear hidden in his hair.

"It was a family moment. I didn't need to be there. I mean all I could've said was congrats." Izuku felt a little out of the loop here.

"Um, did I miss something?" Both blonds turned to look at him. One with a nearly constant smile, the other with a glare of death.

"Fuck off, Deku." He flinched back a bit, old habits die hard. Mercy sighed, why couldn't they get along? Was it too much to ask for?

"Kit Kat, you might as well tell him. He's going to find out anyway. Mitsuki will tell Inko and Inko will blubber for days about a new baby in the neighborhood." Katsuki crimson glare sharpened at her.

"Or you could fucking spill it, big mouth." Rubbing a hand through his hair the ash blond grit his teeth. He ignored the pretty blush dusting the taller teens cheeks.

"My parents are having another brat. Guess I wasn't good enough for them." Electric blue orbs widened. He couldn't really think that, right?

"You know that's not true. Mitsuki and Masaru love you. Maybe they just wanted another kid. Or maybe they had another accident." Crimson orbs blinked a few times before they zeroed in on her shit eating grin. Spreading her wings out she took off, her leg was starting to hurt and she really wanted to hurry up and set down at her desk.

"Another?! Say that to my face, fucker!" Hovering, she wiggled her fingers down at them.

"Love you too, Kit Kat. See you at school Izu-kun." The greenette groaned. Why did she have to rile him up? She didn't have to put up with him for the 30 minute train ride. The upper classman from before was waiting for her on the roof when she landed. He seemed to slump with relief upon seeing her.

"I'm g-glad you're o-okay Yagi-san. The reports s-said one student was h-hurt during the attack I though I-it may have been you." She eased his insecurities out of his mind. And blocked his low self esteem. Instantly his mood brightened. She tested her weight on her leg and fell when it gave a bit. It would at least hold weight today. "You are okay, right?" The winged female huffed shifting her bag around.

"Not really. I was the one that got hurt, but Recovery Girl healed it the besh she could." Leaning heavily on the rails as they made their way down stairs the icy eyed girl felt his worry spike. "I'll be fine though, just need to build my muscle back." Giving a thumbs up she beamed. "It's all good." A gentle hand tugged her bag from her shoulder.

"Allow me to assist you, Yagi-san." She blinked down at him. Dammit why was every boy she met shorter than her? Why did her dad have to be a giant?

"Um, yeah, sure. You really don't have to though." He shook his head, messy black hair falling into his face.

"It's the least I can do. You have no idea how much better I feel. I'm working on my self-esteem and social anxiety, but its nice to feel normal for a change." He held the door open for her when they reached the first year floor. She paused, halfway through a hobble.

"You do know you're perfectly fine the way you are, right? Your friends should accept you for you." He nodded opening the door to her homeroom.

"They do. But if I'm going to be a hero, I have to be able to talk to people." Mercy nodded plopping into her seat. Tamaki hooked her bag on the side of her desk for her. Patting the desk next to her, the one Kirishima normally sit in she ruffled her feathers.

"I could help you with that. I can keep reducing the amount of influence I have over your emotions until you don't even notice the difference. You'll be used to being confident and less awkward." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess that would work. But you said your range only reaches to the stairs. I'm normally up on the third floor and you're way down here." Crap she kept forget he was an upper classman. Feeling weird setting in his first year class room again the raven haired teen fidgeted. "My other friend actually thinks your Quirk is really cool. He wants to meet you. I didn't know what you'd say though." Mercy blinked clearly having not excepted that.

"I'm sure, I wouldn't mind." Pulling her phone out of her pocket she offered it to him. "Jush let me know what times good for you. I pretty well only train and do homework after school during the week so I should be free." Students started to file in shortly after and Tamaki excused himself. Izuku dashed in to the safety of the classroom seconds before Katsuki kicked the door open and stomped to his desk. Rolling her eyes the golden blond poked him in the side with her tail. He got the message without her having to tell him. _Calm your ass down before I have to make you._

* * *

As it turned out the school still planned to host the UA sports festival. Mercy wanted to let her head bang off of the table in front of her. Of all the times for her to get hurt and now it could directly effect her future even more than it already was. Fucking swell. Izuku had begged her with his eyes to help him train. If he gave her any more puppy dog looks like that she'd be damn tempted to reveal the secret to using One for All. Stuffing her books into her desk to go to lunch the winged female stood up to stretch out her wings. They were stiff today, thanks to her house guest last night. Arching her back her tail gave a lazy wag behind her as she hobbled over to Izuku's little group of friends, homemade Bento box swinging from her hand. The greenette had one too, she'd made them last night right after dinner was cleaned up. Bumping her hip with Izuku's when they exited the classroom to head for the stairs she listened to the conversation they had started.

"My family runs a construction company. But business is really bad. We're poorer than poor." The brunette's cheeks colored brightly. "Don't mention that to anyone, please." Midoriya's emerald eyes lite up.

"If you got permission to use it wouldn't your Quirk cut costs?" She nodded snapping her fingers.

"Right! That's what I said way back. But he wants me to try for my own dream, but my dream is helping them. Giving them back everything they've given for me." She inhaled deeply, Mercy felt her determination. "So I'm gonna be a hero. I'll make that money so my mom and dad can live easier lives." Mercy was sure Izuku had tears in his eyes.

"Young Midoriya! Wanna eat lunch with me?" All four jumped at All Might's sudden appearance around the corner. The greenette blink shaking his head.

"Yeah, sure." Mercy raised a golden eyebrow watching them go. Waiting until they were out of sight Ochako leaned over closer to her.

"So if it's not Bakugou, are you dating Deku?" The tailed female snorted. Was the tiny brunette a match maker or what? Keeping her weight off of her bad leg she smirked plating her hands on her hips.

"Nope, good guess though. I'm not dating anyone. No one's ever been intereshed." Her leg throbbed as she hit the last flight of steps making the taller teen stumble. Kirishima, having been walking behind them to the lunch room, caught her arm and pulled her up right. Blushing she gripped the hand rail harder. "Thanks, dude. Kit Kat, wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I fell down more steps." A sharky grin spread over his face.

"Any time. You really have to stop falling for me." She groaned.

"That was horrible." They both laughed. Iida the always faithful class president was over reacting about her stumble.

"Are you sure you need to be walking around yet? As the only student that was injured during the attack it would perfectly-" She cut the blue haired boy off.

"I'm fine, really. My legs' jush a little weak right now. Once I gain some muscle back I'll be back to normal. I appreciate the concern though. Thanks." Seeing as Kirishima was keeping an extra eye on her the other two quickly excused themselves to go wait in line. And gossip about why Midoriya was eating lunch with her dad. Spotting ash blond hedgehog hair Mercy started over. He was out side again at the same table as before. Sliding in beside him she sighed reaching down to rub her leg. This sucked. At least her skirt was long enough to cover the ugly scar. The redhead following her took a seat on the other side of the table to wait for the lines to go down. Unwrapping her lunch she smiled seeing Kit Kat's interested peak. Snapping her chop sticks she held out the first bite for him. "Wanna try some? I made it lash night." Crimson eyes narrowed.

"What'd you do to it?" She rolled her eyes popping the fish into her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully she swallowed.

"I give you food poisoning once and you never let me forget it." Shaking her head she ruffled her feathers trying to get her wings into a more comfortable position. "My dad ate this, momma Inko ate it, Izu-kun ate it and I've eaten it. It's safe, I swear." The next piece she held out for him, he ate. Leaning forward his teeth clicked shut on the wooden sticks in her fingers. Pulling back he hummed his agreement.

"It's not the worst thing I've tasted. I can tell I didn't make it." Coming from Bakugou that was a compliment. One of the few he'd ever given her. Popping the next bite in her mouth she hummed in thought offering another bite to Katsuki.

"Izuku might still get sick though. I'm pretty sure he swallowed some of my feathers this morning when he woke up." The ash blond swallowed before he'd chewed properly and choked. Raising a bushy blond eyebrow she patted his back. "No matter which side I sleep on he always manages to inhale a few." Kirishima laughed, giving the explosive teen a nervous glance when Mercy wasn't looking.

"You and Midoriya are pretty close then, huh?" She nodded offering a bite to him too. He declined. Bakugou already looked like he wanted to murder the greenette, he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Yeah, we've been besh friends nearly since I moved here. We used to have sleep overs all the time, but with how busy we've been lately there hadn't been a chance. Momma Inko let him sleep over lash night after I made dinner for everyone. We make a big bed in the floor with all the pillows and blankets we can find. We even have matching PJS." Pulling her phone out of her pocket she flipped to her newest photo. Kirishima fought back a blush. Midoriya was a bigger man than him if he could sleep next to mercy in a thin tank top and tight booty shorts and not react at all. Bakugou snatched the phone out of her hands. If he didn't have such good control over his Quirk the cell would've been in a million pieces as soon as he focused on the picture. From the angle the photo was taken from he could see all the way down her top. As it was Mercy still had to snatch the device away when his palms started smoking. Shoving it back in her pocket she huffed pushing her lunch over towards the crimson eyed male. "Don't get pissed because I spent time with Izu-kun. We swam and hung out nearly all day at your house. I promised him that he could come over once we were done. You're not my only friend, ya know.


End file.
